The New Californian Kid
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A California teen moves to NYC with his family and finds a hard adjustment to deal with as he documents everything in his journal. But he'll soon find out something about NYC that may find very interesting. Enjoy!
1. Leaving California for New York

Well...I'm dipping back to the TMNT fanfics with this one. I've had this on my mind for at least several months about how a young teenager from California (who's birthroots are in the Deep South) goes with his mom, siblings and pet to their new home in New York City. Of course, he's struggling to deal with the move because he doesn't really want anything to change...but the thing about New York, it's always something interesting and that's what this kid is gonna find out. I hope you guys like it because I haven't done a TMNT fanfic since 2010...so I hope that this will be a big comeback after 5 years away. Enjoy!

* * *

The New Californian Kid

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Leaving California for New York

Malibu, California

On this bright, sunny day in Malibu, a young 16-year old looks up at the window where he sees a couple of moving trucks around the house and he seems completely sad to see that this is his last day in California because he's moving to New York City and it's a very hard adjustment to get used to and he takes one last look at the clear sunny skies and the palm trees while sitting in an empty room. Soon enough, he hears his mom coming in the room and she said to him, "Hard to believe we're moving out of California, huh?"

The young teenager took a deep sigh and looks at his mom and responds, "It still hasn't sunk in. I don't see why we have to move to New York, anyway."

"I know it's hard on you the most, but you've got to make the best at this new change. New York City's a really nice place." his mother said, trying to give him the bright side of things.

The teen looks at his mother with an 'are you serious' glare about the Big Apple and although it's a huge city, he doesn't see it in the nice place to live category and told her, "Mom...it's like a hodgepodge of quick and fast-paced city life. I'd rather live back in New Orleans than be one of them city folks."

"Rocky...this move will be a better experience for all of us. We just have to go for it. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." his mother added.

Rocky took a deep sigh and he still has his doubts about going to New York, but he knows that there's no talking out of it and just blinked his eyes for a few minutes and turns away for a minute and said, "I'll be down in a minute, mom."

His mother understands that he needs some time alone for a quick while and as she leaves the room, Rocky looks around that empty room of his and he had a whole lot of memories that he doesn't want to lose as he moves to New York City and he knows that it'll be hard to leave behind the life that he was very content with; friends, the California lifestyle, palm trees and everything so awesome in Malibu. Just then, he hears four footsteps coming in and he looks down and sees his German Shepherd/Labrador mix pet coming in to comfort Rocky and it was pretty much what he needed.

He rubs his dog's head gently and said, "Thanks, A.J. You always come over when I'm sad, am I?"

A.J. sits down a little bit, then nuzzles his owner as Rocky chuckles softly and said, "I'm a little nervous about living in New York City, you know? There's a lot of weirdoes out there."

A.J. barks in response and Rocky nods at that and Rocky said, "But I have to do what's best for my dad. At least opening up a pizza shop there is the only thing that makes me happy about it."

"Rocky! It's time!" his mother called, from outside.

Rocky lets out a nervous sigh and looks at his dog for a while and stands up for a while and takes out his leash and attached it to A.J.'s collar and said, "Come on, boy."

Rocky picks up his backpack as he leaves the room, but not before taking one last look at his room and said, "Goodbye, room. You've served me well through those years."

Soon after, Rocky heads outside with A.J. and once he does, he sees some of Rocky's friends coming in to say their farewells to him and one of them comes over to him, "We're gonna miss having you around in our skate park, dude."

"I'll miss you guys too. I'm gonna try my best to keep it together, but it'll be hard not to see you guys everyday." Rocky added.

"Hey, we can still text and connect on social media, dude." another friend of Rocky's added.

That was the only optimistic good thing about this new move that he can keep in touch with his Cali friends and he nods his head in agreement and said, "That's true. And also...thanks for making my 16th birthday the best one I've experienced at the skate park."

"Well, hey...we wanted to give a last hurrah birthday for ya at the skate park. Still got the pictures?" asked one skater friend.

Rocky pulls out his phone and scrolled through every picture and video of that birthday and that's every single memory he can always look at and reminisce and Rocky said, "A whole lot of them."

"One more group selfie!" another skate friend exclaimed.

One of his skater friends gathered around Rocky and the others for a skate group selfie and they definitely posed for the cameras and took loads of selfies and one of them got a selfie stick and took a couple of pictures along with one of A.J. as well and soon afterwards, mounds of fist-bumps, bro-hugs, regular hugs and group hugs followed as they said their goodbyes.

Some of them was kind enough to offer some gifts for Rocky's farewell and one of them said, "Let's hope New York City doesn't eat you up."

Most of them said their byes to A.J. as well and in turn and soon afterwards, Rocky and A.J. got in the car with his mom, two little brothers and a little sister as they drove off of Malibu as the rest of his skater friends waved bye to them as Rocky waved back at them.

Once Rocky went to LAX airport with the family, he can see that this is one of the last times he'll set foot in California as the moving truck ventures from Malibu all the way to New York City while the entire family takes a flight to New York City. While on the flight, Rocky thought it was best to take out his journal and write out what he's going through while listening to his mp3 player.

 _What's up, journal?_

 _Well, I'm leaving Malibu for the New York City as a new home because my dad's opening a pizza store to bring in some southern delicacy into the folks of New York. I'm not sure if them people in New York will be cool with food from the South...especially if it's in pizza. My mom says that it'll be good for the family because we get to live in the big city. Me...I don't really think I would fit in these New York counterparts because it's crazy, fast and insane there. It's gonna be a very hard adjustment for me to go from Malibu dude to New Yorker. If they ain't got no skate park there, I might go crazy! Maybe it's that Louisiana sense in me that is open to anything, but I'm not so sure if I can get used to that New York City lifestyle. Whatever it is, I'm not gonna get used to it._

 _I miss my friends a lot in Malibu like crazy and they've seen me as a brother to them for so long and I thought Malibu was gonna be hard to adjust when I moved out of N'awlins to there. Now, it's like deja vu...only the place that I used to not get used to ain't there no more. Hopefully, I'll come back to Malibu for a visit, but if I have to run across some weirdoes in the streets of New York, Manhattan, Brooklyn or Queens...wherever the heck these places are, I'm hitchhiking back to California and A.J.'s gonna go with me too. Well, that's all for now, so...our flight to New York is coming in a few minutes. Write ya later, journal._

A couple of minutes later, Rocky heard the flight attendent announce, "We are now reaching New York City. Please keep your seat belt buckled as we are about to land."

Rocky sighed heavily as he turned off his mp3 player and prepared himself for the arriving flight to New York City and by the time the plane landed, he knew that this will be the start of his New York chapter. He noticed his mother looking at him and he said, "Are you ready?"

"I guess." Rocky answered.

As soon as the family heads to the airport to get their stuff, they see their father waiting on them and comes over to him. The mother comes in to embrace her husband with a huge hug and the father sees his kids coming in and he comes to Rocky and asked, "How's the flight, son?"

"It's okay." Rocky replied.

"Your mother told me that you're having a hard time leaving California and I understand that, but don't worry...you'll grow to love New York." Rocky's dad added.

"And then we'll move to yet another city sometime later." Rocky added.

"Rocky Joel Elias Zuckerburg..." his mother said, very sternly.

Rocky's father looked at his son and told him, "Just make the best of New York City and give it a chance, son. Plus, this is where I got my start in cooking in college."

Rocky was defnitely reluctant to accept the new reality, but he also knows that he has to support his father in whatever he does and he nods his head and replied, "Yes, sir."

A few minutes later, they piled in the car and rode all around the city and Rocky sees everything there; the Brooklyn Bridge, the Hudson Bay, the Empire State Building, Times Square, the Lady of Liberty and he has to admit that the sightings look pretty cool and took a few pictures of them. A couple of minutes later, away from parts of New York City, they pull in where the moving truck is at and park it on the curb and one look at the house and Rocky looked completely surprised to see this.

"What do you think, Rock?" asked the father.

Rocky wasn't sure how to make of the whole thing and he said, "It's...something."

* * *

This is only the start. Stay tuned for more! BTW, how am I doing so far? And please be honest, but don't be too harsh. Again, it's been 5 years since I made a TMNT fic.


	2. Adjusting to a New Place

And we see the new house where Rocky and his family are moving in and his adjustment to New York City didn't start out so smoothly.

* * *

Chapter 2: Adjusting to a New Place

As the Zuckerburgs brought in some of their stuff out of the moving truck, Rocky looks around the whole house and seems a little bit unsure about the living conditions there because it's sorta like an old apartment building, but with a house on top that kinda looks like the inside of some awesome house in L.A., Malibu or Beverly Hills, but with that New York City edge and as he walks upstairs with A.J. by his side, he could kinda tell that he's totally out of his element.

On the first room on the right, he opens the door and sees a large empty room that seems like twice the size of his former California home and it seems okay, but just not really what he's used to. A.J. whines in response and Rocky looked at him for a second and asked, "What do you think, A.J.?"

A.J. responds with a curious growl and he walks by and sniffs a few things, but sneezes quickly and then growls at it for a while and Rocky could tell that A.J. doesn't seem to care much for this room and he said, "My thoughts exactly."

But soon enough, he sees some of his siblings have gotten a few more rooms from upstairs that have already been taken and Rocky's stuck with the one he's gotten first and he sighed heavily and just walked back to the room and said, "This move sucks."

A couple of movers plus Rocky's dad brought in parts of his bed and puts it all together and soon enough, Rocky helped put in the mattress and bedframe and put in his desk, bookcase and some drawers in parts of the room and afterwards, Rocky spent most of his first 2 hours unpacking everything from the moving boxes like his clothes, posters, TV/DVD player, video games, laptop, miscellaneous items and a dog bed for A.J. to sleep in.

After everything was unpacked, Rocky laid down on his bed, just looking up at the ceiling while hearing police sirens, dogs barking and things like that and it had already got him straight up annoyed and he walked up, closed the window and sat back down on his bed. Wanting some silence, he puts his earbuds on as he's listening to some hip-hop on his mp3 player and as he's listening, he gets out his drawing notebook and begins drawing a little bit. As he's drawing, he's thinking about Malibu and is immediately homesick...even though he's moved to a new place.

He stopped drawing for a bit, picks up his phone and scrolls through his pictures to see those pics of his California friends, the ones that he always cherished to have and to know that he's miles away from them makes him so homesick. The reality sunk in that he's in a new place and he already knew that he's feeling like an outcast...and it's only the first day.

A couple of minutes later, Rocky goes looking around the city on his skateboard and from the start of it, he could tell that he's in unfamiliar streets and as he skates around, he stops by his father's new pizza place and as he enters inside, he seemed completely blown away from this and it's like an actual pizzeria.

Rocky's dad looks up and sees his son coming in and he said, "Hey, Rocko! How goes?"

"Pretty good. I never thought this pizza place could look the way it looks like in person." Rocky added, wide-eyed.

"Yeah. I brought in three elements in this here pizza place. A touch of N'awlins, some Californ-i-a and a piece of New York all in one." Rocky's dad added.

The look of L.A. kinda made Rocky feel at home a little bit and he said to his dad, "Californ-i-a? Nobody says that anymore."

"Don't care. It still counts. I'm bringing it back." Rocky's dad added.

Rocky shakes his head, not believing that everyone says it anymore and said, "Dad...they never say it."

"Isn't that what all ya'll young hipster people say?" Rocky's dad asked.

Rocky sighs at his dad's attempt to try to be cool, but he can tell that his way of cool doesn't match the new way of cool and he asked, "Young hipster people? Really?"

"Ya'll know nothing about being cool." Rocky's dad said, trying to do a cool hip-hop move...from 30 years ago.

Rocky couldn't even bother looking at his dad 'mastering' those moves and he said, "Okay, dad."

Rocky's dad could tell that Rocky wasn't that amused and he stopped and he said, "So...what do you make of New York?"

"You know...I'm not really sure yet. I'm still kinda homesick." Rocky answered.

"Son...this is home. You just have to get used to the change. Sure, this new atmosphere is a lot different than what we used to, but you just gotta roll with the punches. Like my grandfather said, you gotta reel in the fish before you shove them in a barrel." Rocky's father added.

"I thought it was reel in the bait before you get the fish." Rocky stated.

"Well, you know what I mean. Your mother told me that you took the new move the hardest, but just keep your chin up. Someday...it'll grow on you." Rocky's dad added.

Rocky was still unsure about the new adjustment and he blinks his eyes for a minute as he silently left the pizzeria without another word and just headed straight for home with his skateboard and as he got back in the house, he headed straight for his room and he sat down on his bed for a while, puts out his guitar case, unzips it, then puts out his acoustic guitar and strums a little tune to soothe the pain of adjusting to a new place and as he plays his guitar, it always helps him to escape the frustrations in his life.

Yet he knew that this would be the hardest adjustment he'll have to deal with. If his new home in New York City was hard to get used to, he can only imagine what tomorrow will bring...in a new school.

* * *

Next up...Rocky's first day in a new school. Let's see how that one will turn out!


	3. New School

And Rocky's first day in a new school in New York City. Let's see how things go from here as a California guy adjusts to a New York school.

* * *

Chapter 3: New School

The next day comes along and Rocky was awakened by a few distant sirens wailing and as he sat up, he comes to the realization that this is real; a new life in New York City. He's not sure how he'll handle this being completely outside of what he used to back in Malibu. As he got himself up, he got his clothes ready as he puts on a blue T-shirt and some jeans and wears some light blue and white Chuck Zaylor sneakers and got his school bag together to head on his first day of his new school. He comes downstairs and as he heads out, he sees a lunch bag in the kitchen waiting for him with a little note on the side.

He picks up the note and it reads, 'Rocky, put in some of your favorite foods that you love in your bag. Also...stay healthy, please. I put in some fruits and veggies in them. Even in a new city, you have to keep up with them healthy stuff. Don't wanna end up like your Uncle Jeb back in Jackson who eats nothing but junk, grease and fat. Make the most of this new experience. Love, mom. Have a good day at your first day.'

Rocky sighed at this and always knew that his mother's note would always make his day everytime she packs his lunch. He might need more than just a note to get through his first day as he departs, but first...before he leaves, he has to feed A.J. some food. He pours in some kibbles in A.J.'s bowl and when the sound of kibbles appear, in comes A.J. coming from the living room to the kitchen.

Rocky sees A.J. appearing and walks by the kitchen where Rocky's standing and then Rocky sets the bowl down and he watches A.J. approach the food and starts eating it. Rocky also finds some pop-tarts around the cabinets and takes them as a to-go breakfast and as A.J. was eating his kibbles, Rocky rubs A.J.'s back and kisses his forehead and said, "Wish me luck, boy."

Before Rocky leaves the house, he sees his mother coming back to the house, searching for her phone and as soon as she found it in the living room, she sees Rocky there and she said, "Hey, honey. Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes, ma'am." Rocky replied.

"Combed your hair?" asked his mother.

"Yes, ma'am?" Rocky answered.

"Fed the dog?" asked his mother.

"Just did." Rocky replied.

"Put on clean clothes?" asked his mother.

"Yes, ma'am." Rocky answered, a little uncomfortable.

Rocky's mother looked at Rocky and she seemed like he's ready for school, yet he also studied that he's nervous about being in a new school and told him, "Rocky Joel...just give this new place a chance. I know that you don't like the New York City lifestyle now...but someday down the line, you'll like it there. Even though you don't want to get caught up in the whole mishmash of this ripping and running, it's our new home."

"It's not the city I'm starting to worry about. It's the new school I'm most nervous." Rocky added.

"Rocky-bud...remember when you felt the same way when you went to school back in Malibu? You said 'why can't we go back to N'awlins?' Look at what a great change it was back there. And it'll be a great change too." Rocky's mother added.

Rocky blinked his eyes a few times and could tell that she does have a point, despite some uncertainty in him and he said, "I just don't want to be moved several times as I'm starting to get used to place after place."

"I know that's hard for you. But your dad has promised me that if things don't work out, we can always come back to either Malibu or N'awlins. Or Biloxi. So just keep your chin up and always ride out the storm." Rocky's mother added.

"I'll try." Rocky replied.

Rocky's mother gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug and she said, "I love you."

"Love you too." Rocky answered.

Afterwards, Rocky left the house on his way to school and then puts on his helmet and safety pads and gets on his skateboard and makes his way over to the new school. This was a first for him having to skateboard his way to school on his own because back in Malibu, it's usually with his best friends that skate their way to school and having the thought of going alone really sinks in.

As he's skating, he can tell that the skateboarding pavement was a little smoother and as he went fast, he follows the school bus to where the high school is at and keeps on following until it leads to where the school is; Roosevelt High School. As he took one look at it, he was completely overwhelmed with this new environment and he puts his skateboard on his bag and walks to the inside where he sees a full sea of students walking and running all over the hallways.

Rocky enters inside to find where the principal's office is and it turns out the the new school definitely reeks of New York attitude; ranging from students with wicked mohawks, those wearing all black with chains around their belts to everything in between. Compared to California, it's got this energetic SoCali appeal, although most of the appearances are sorta similar.

"What in the world have I gotten myself into?" Rocky said, anxiously.

Soon enough, he looks around for the principal's office and as he keeps walking, he steps in something and finds that it was some gum underneath it and he groans in disgust as he pulls it off of his shoe and said, "So gross..."

He was definitely lost as he tries to find the principal's office and he asks one of the students where the principal's office was and when the student turned around, it was an 18-year old student with loads of tattoos and piercings all over his face and the tatted-pierced student responds, "Ever gotten a butt pierce?"

Rocky was scared to answer that question and was sickened for him to bring it up and he said, "Uh...never mind. I'll...I'll find it myself."

Rocky walks off, feeling so violated by that question that student asked and whispered, "Butt piercing? Really? Is that some new New York trend or something?"

After a few steps, he finally sees the principal's office as he enters the room and sees one of the secretaries there and said, "Excuse me. I'm a new student here."

* * *

Stick around to see how the new school in New York City will treat a Louisiana-bred California guy. And by the way, I changed the name of the title to the 'New California Kid' because my previous title made no sense. Please enjoy!


	4. The New Student

Rocky's introduction to the New York class and we can see that there's a little bit of uncertainty for Rocky. Let's see how the other students are towards him.

* * *

Chapter 4: The New Student

A few minutes later, Rocky was sitting in one class surrounded by loads of students and he sees some of them talking and goofing around, which is pretty normal for him because he was accustomed to that back in Malibu, only in this environment in New York City, it's pretty much more raucously. Rocky sighed heavily as he bit his lip in nervousness for a little bit expecting what's to come on his first day in a new high school.

Just then, the teacher comes over to the classroom and said, "All right, students. Let's get a move on."

Some of the noise subsided a little bit as soon as the teacher comes by and she said, "We've got two announcements; as you know, Roosevelt High's gymnasium is used for ones that's strictly for hockey participants, so we're gonna pull back the school dance for at least 3 weeks."

Some of the students groaned at that particular news, yet one student rose his hand and stands up and said, "Hey...my parents have recently moved up to the Upper East Side in Manhattan where they have a huge apartment on the top to see all of New York City, so...we might as well have the party there."

A few of the students made some scattered applause, yet they knew that severely disinterested in going to that party in the Upper East Side of that guy's house and the teacher said, "Very interesting. And secondly...we've got a new student in our school. His name is...Rocky Joel Elias Zuckerburg."

Rocky sighed heavily as he knew where this would be going as some of the students looked at him and the teacher said, "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class, Mr. Zuckerburg?"

Rocky takes a deep breath, gets himself up and walks over to the front of the class and he seems very anxious to introduce himself to a couple of New York students and he clears his throat and said, "Hi, everyone. I'm Rocky Zuckerberg. Most call me Rock, Rocko or Rock-EE. I guess I just moved here with my family from Malibu yesterday. And...I'm kinda new to New York City, so...it's gonna take me time to process here."

"Mr. Zuckerburg, forgive me for asking...but what's your accent as you speak?" asked the teacher.

"Oh, I'm from the deep south. My origins are from New Orleans, Louisiana. That's where I was born and raised in...that and Biloxi, Mississippi." Rocky answered.

"Ohh...Louisiana. That sounds like a great place with a lot of history, culture and the cuisine there. I bet it sounds like a good place to live." the teacher added.

"Yes, ma'am. We have a farm in New Orleans and a summer-farm in Biloxi that we only go for the summer." Rocky answered.

"Very impressive. We've got a few students here in Roosevelt High that are from Louisiana actually." the teacher added.

Rocky lit up a little bit and he nods his head and said, "That's great."

"And where do you and your family live now?" asked the teacher.

Rocky sighed heavily and replied, "We live in one part of New York City that's considered the 'art hub' in this huge building house with a view of the city and it's a small community, but very heavy of art, culture and originality.."

Some of the students were a little bit awestruck about that building because it's considered one of the most well-known houses and Rocky could tell from the looks on their faces and said, "You've heard of it."

"You actually live there?" asked one student, amazed.

"Yeah. It's about a few blocks down from my dad's pizzeria where he actually owns and works. It's nothing really like what I'm used to, but on the inside...it's kinda okay." Rocky answered.

"Sounds amazing." another student replied.

The teacher nods her head in amazement and she said, "Well...that sounds very interesting indeed. Well...you'll be welcome here in Roosevelt High. You can sit between April O'Neill and Casey Jones, please."

"Yes, ma'am." Rocky replied.

He walks over towards an empty seat in between April and Casey and as he sits down, he could tell that despite the welcome, he might find some challenges in that new school in New York City and thought to himself, 'Please let me get through this day.'

* * *

Next up...we see a small rivalry between one of the popular kids and Rocky and also...Rocky's first meeting with April O'Neil. That's gonna be good!


	5. Unexpected Friendship

And we have two things coming Rocky's way on his first day of school; confronted by a popular kid from Manhattan's Upper East Side neighborhood and rescued by April O'Neil. Let's see how this goes!

* * *

Chapter 5: Unexpected Friendship

By the middle of the day, Rocky's first day at a New York school was pretty much half-complicated because even though he's adapting well academically, he's a little bit secluded socially because he noticed some of the students at Roosevelt High were completely looking at him as an outsider because he's not from New York City and he seemed a little nervous about how this is gonna be through this new school. He walks to his locker and reads the combination to unlock it and as he opens it, he takes out some of his books and places them in his bag and by the time he closed it, he sees himself cornered by a few jocks and popular guys coming in for a piece of him.

"If it isn't the new foreign kid on the block. What gives you the right to come into our territory?" asked one of the popular kids.

"I've just been enrolled here. I don't mean to cause any trouble here." Rocky said, defending himself.

"Well, you've got some trouble now. Let's make this perfectly clear, California boy. This is our school and we don't welcome outsiders here. So if you want to know what's good for you, you won't even last a week here." one of the students added.

Another student was especially miffed at the fact that Rocky lives in that art hub neighborhood, assuming that everyone's gonna bring that party over to his rather than the one on the Upper East Side and he got into Rocky's face and said, "You've got a lot of balls to have everyone interested in your new neighborhood where the party's gonna be held. My dad's a lawyer and when he finds out, he'll sue your nuts right off."

"I don't even have big money." Rocky added.

The Upper East Side student corrected his mistake and said, "You're right. He'll sue your family and you'll all be laying down on the streets next to the hobos."

"If you think you'll last here, we're gonna turn the whole school against you." another student added.

A few of them shoved Rocky down to the locker and pins him down to the wall, then thrashed him down to the floor and some of them were kicking and shoving him down while some others filmed the entire thing on their phones. All while Rocky's struggling to get himself up, but gets knocked down and stepped around some of the popular kids.

"Let me go!" Rocky shouted.

"This is how we treat outsiders when they're new to this school." the Upper East Side student responded.

As they kept beating and stomping Rocky down, one of the students turned around on their phone to make sure the coast is clear...until they spot a teenage girl coming in to interfere and he said, "Guys, O'Neil on target."

The rest of them kept thrashing until O'Neil stops immediately and the Upper East Side student said to the guy, "Handle it."

"I dare you to fight me." O'Neil responded, folding her arms.

The guy recording on his phone was so nervous that the camera started shaking and shuts off the camera and runs off and she comes in and ends it right then and there and the Upper East Side student looks at April O'Neil and he said, "Must you put your nose in our business?"

"I saw how you approached the new kid. Why don't you just back off?" asked April.

The Upper East Side student laughs at her face and he told her, "Or you'll what?"

April gave the guy a very death glare and that was enough intimidation coming in and some of the guys backed off, but the Upper East Side guy knew that this was just the beginning and he looked at Rocky and said, "She ain't gonna be around to defend you, new meat."

He walks off and Rocky gets himself up and looks at April for a second because he did not expect that to happen and April turns around and sees Rocky and she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Rocky replied.

"So, you're the new guy here. Rocky Zuckerburg, right?" asked April.

Rocky nods his head in response and replied, "And you're April O'Neil, aren't ya?"

"That's right. Welcome to Roosevelt High School." April responded back.

Rocky dusted himself off and told her thanks and then he asked her, "Why did you do that for me?"

"Because I actually know that guy. He's such a snooty, stuck-up jerk that treats the new kids like crap and I'm not gonna stand for that." April answered.

Rocky nods his head in understanding and he smiled at this and said, "Well...thank you again."

"You're gonna like it here. Come on, we should meet up with Casey." April answered.

Rocky went behind April and he sorta have this strange feeling that he's found a new friendship in this new school and it's still gonna take some time getting used to...but it's already giving him a good headstart.

* * *

Things are turning awesome! Next up...Rocky meets Casey Jones!


	6. We Don't Do That in California!

We're covered Rocky meeting April O'Neil and now he meets Casey Jones! And Rocky gets his first hockey experience...and maybe the last.

* * *

Chapter 6: We Don't Do That in California!

Soon enough, we see Casey Jones tearing it up at the hockey rink as his entire hockey skills were showcased and they were definitely on point as he did a couple of practice runs with his hockey sticks as he skated around the rink with a couple of pucks coming in and one-by-one, he swung them around as each one of them made it to the goal.

"Yeah! Five in a row! I just set a new record for the most pucks shoved into the goal in a quick second." Casey exclaimed, with a cocky smirk.

Casey took a few deep breaths as he went ahead and did some practicing on his own before the actual practice session began and as he went ahead with it, April came over towards the pink with Rocky close behind and as Rocky took a look at the place, he was blown away by how the hockey rink practice run looks like and he said, "Amazeballs."

"It's where Casey spends most of his time." April added.

"I bet." Rocky added, with a chuckle.

Just then, Casey looks up and sees April and Rocky walking by and he immediately skated over to both of them and he said, "What's up, Red? Brought the new guy along?"

"Yeah, you remember Rocky from our first class." April said, presenting Rocky to Casey.

Rocky nods his head and said, "Hello, Casey."

"Nice to meet you, dude. How you liking New York City?" asked Casey.

Rocky wasn't quite sure how to respond because he hasn't fully taken it all in yet and answered, "It's okay...I guess."

"You guess?" asked Casey, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think I'll get used to this new school...or maybe the new city." Rocky responded.

Casey then thought up of an idea to show him how he greets newcomers at the school and he said, "Hey, Rocky. Have you ever played hockey?"

"Uh...no." Rocky answered.

Minutes later

Casey looked straight ahead at Rocky, who's standing as a goalie wearing some hockey gear that made Rocky completely uncomfortable in wearing and Casey said, "So...are you up for this?"

"Is this what you do with all the new kids?" asked Rocky.

"Nope. You're the first one to try out though." Casey replied.

That response didn't really make Rocky feel confident at all and he lifted his hockey mask and said, "It smells like 3-year old dirty gym socks in this here mask."

"Oh, don't worry about that one. It's only been used twice by some other guys." Casey answered.

And that gives Rocky other reasons to worry with the fact that those hockey masks and gear were already used and he thought to himself, 'What in the heck have I gotten myself into?'

"I'm sure you've done this before, right?" asked Casey.

Rocky blinked his eyes a few times and looked at Casey in the eye and said, "No! We don't do that in California!"

"Well...this is what we do in New York City. So take a few notes, dude." Casey replied, getting his hockey sticks ready.

Before Rocky could even prepare what's coming next, Casey immediately showed off some hockey skills and slaps the puck towards Rocky and as Rocky tries to catch it, he ends up falling down on the ground on the ice. Rocky grunts and attempts to stand up and he seemed completely shocked by how this is and before he could even open his mouth, he sees plenty of other hockey guys around the ice and said to himself, "This is definitely not a Southern California thing."

A few hockey guys were facing Rocky and one of them slams a puck directly towards Rocky and in the process, Rocky got whacked by a couple of hockey pucks, despite him trying to evade the pucks as much as he could and he watches helplessly as he tries not to get himself injured or worse. Rocky tries blocking them, but it proves impossible as he tried to block them, but he gets pummeled in the process instead.

Over the next 10 minutes, Rocky's taking a beating in hockey and that was not one of his favorite things to do and before long, Rocky puts a defensive move, yet he caught the hockey puck.

"Holy crap...I actually caught it!" Rocky exclaimed.

But Rocky's excitement soon turned to fear as he sees some other hockey guys coming in after him and he said, "Oh, mama..."

He got tackled down by several hockey guys, fighting for the puck and both Casey and April were wincing as they see this and Casey said, "Wow...I bet that never happens in California."

April looked very concerned for Rocky because he took a little bit of a beating during this ordeal and she asked Casey, "Is he gonna be okay after this?"

After the hockey guys got the puck, Rocky was dazed and confused and tried to get himself up with a loud groan and said very sluggishly, "I heard a ting. Are them pixie fairies real?"

"Yeah, I think he's gonna be okay, Red." Casey said, looking at Rocky.

* * *

Hilarious turn. Welcome to New York, Rocky. Stay tuned to see more!


	7. Odd Feeling

Rocky sums up his first day in high school in New York City...

* * *

Chapter 7: Odd Feeling

It was after school and as Rocky walked out of the school alongside April and Casey and for some reason, he kinda felt like he's in their inner circle and Rocky said, "You know...I never actually thought that hockey would be so fierce."

"Well...it gets crazier when you join the Varsity team." Casey stated, tilting his head.

Rocky was taken by surprise when Casey mentioned 'varsity team' and he lets out a little nervous laugh and said, "Okay..."

"So...think you'll like it here?" asked April.

Rocky bit his lip at this because it's still too new for him to handle, especially after being confronted by some of the popular kids earlier today and he lets out a sigh and replied, "Only time will tell. Now I'm dealing with this rich, bourgeois turd face that thinks I'm out to destroy his social peers, which is a dead lie."

"Oh, you mean...Lukas? Yeah, that guy thinks he's all that because his parents are wealthy socialites. Like he thinks the world revolves around him and stuff." Casey replied.

"Lukas' parents own a huge apartment building on the Upper Side parts of Manhattan, yet he takes the subway from there to here to get to school." April added.

Rocky's eyebrows were raised after that comment and he said, "Wow...really?"

"Really really. He thinks that if he ever sits next to a random person on the bus, he might get contagious from just sitting or standing on the subway. He calls it the 'Broke Losers Infection' where if he gets in too close with them, he'd catch their disease." Casey answered.

Rocky snickers at that and finds that phobia so ridiculous that he's actually surrounded by those that aren't in his caliber and said, "Isn't it ironic that he's a rich dude and he's in public school with us?"

"Yeah, I think someone should've put him in those rich, fancy-pants private school there instead of here." Casey replied.

"Well...this guy definitely should've taught himself some class after he and his friends tried to beat you up." April stated.

That surprised Casey to hear that Rocky had been in Lukas' presence and got messed with in the process and he said, "He beat you up? What's with these preppy doofuses trying to mess with new kids? It's like we're part of some loser apocalypse they're trying to prevent from happening."

"I don't know why they think I'm gonna destroy their turf if I'm in their way. I mean...I've only lived in New York City for 24 hours and already I'm a threat to some in their eyes." Rocky added.

"That's their problem. Don't let what they say get to you." April added.

Rocky nods his head at April's comment and just took it as a self-reflective initiative and that he'll try his best to thrive through this new school and he said, "You guys got social media accounts?"

"I have. Just find my name on Spacehook and Flitter. My Spacehook name is April O' Neil and my Flitter name is April_O." April added.

"I just have a Spacehook name; Casey Jones." Casey added.

"Well, you guys can find me on Spacehook, Flitter, Pimpstagram, Doogle Plus, Hinterest, Rumblr, FlapChat and WooTube. Most of those are completely different names for every account. My Spacehook name is Rocky 'SoCali' Joel. And I'm in no relations with that guy who founded the site whatsoever." Rocky added.

Casey looked completely perplexed by the nickname on his social media site and asked, "SoCali?"

"I'm like a straight-up born Southern Californian, even though my origins are in between Louisiana and Mississippi." Rocky stated.

"Interesting..." Casey added.

"Maybe we can text each other. That way, we'd keep in touch." April suggested.

Rocky loved the idea and immediately, all three of them exchanged phones and put in their numbers on each other's phones and another switch up on the phones as they put in their numbers in and after that, they received their own phones back and Rocky said, "This calls for a group selfie."

"I don't do selfies." Casey added.

"Well, get in there anyway. This is going on Pimpstagram and Spacehook." Rocky stated.

Casey rolled his eyes in response and got in between April and Rocky as Rocky took a couple of pics together and after that, they went their own paths and Rocky felt like this could be the start of something cool that he's gotten new friends. Although it's kinda odd to have new friends on the first day, it's a lot better than having none in New York City.

With that, he got on his skateboard and headed back to the house, but on the way there, he decided to head into the pizza shop and as he entered inside, he notices that it's a little packed with a couple of after-school kids having their pizza and as he walked by, he saw his dad coming over and said, "Hey, son. How'd your first day go?"

"It was okay, I guess." Rocky replied.

"Made any new friends yet? I noticed that your mother was a little apprehensive about being in the new school." his dad answered.

"Only two. Casey Jones and April O'Neil. They're both pretty cool." Rocky answered.

His father was actually pleased to hear that his son made a few friends there and he said, "Now that's what I'm talking about, son! I told you there's gonna be some good up in this here New York City."

"It's possible." Rocky added.

He then sits down on an empty seat and spent most of the day doing some homework. Just two subjects; history and math and as he was doing some homework, his father brought in some pizza to sorta help him get his appetite going with it. As he was doing his homework, he began thinking about how he got two new friends in New York City...and so fast too.

That evening, Rocky got out his journal and starts writing down everything that happened to him today on paper.

 _Hey, journal. How ya been?_

 _My first day in a New York City high school...let me describe it one word: weird. I always knew that being the new kid in New York City would be complete unusual and of course...most of it was confirmed. I've seen plenty of those students wearing weird piercings and hair colors. Although the hair colors aren't that weird because I've grown used to those back in Malibu, but in New York...totally different dress code. I seriously don't know how the dress code fits there because this is a whole lot weirder than my Uncle Jim-Bob's grandfather made out with a pig's butt at a New Orleans' petting zoo. Yeah, there's a mental picture you really didn't need to see or hear...or even think about._

 _So...here's how the first day of my new school went down; went to a few classes and stuff like that and I haven't really lost my academic edge, even though I ain't no genius. Many teachers here say I'm a genius. I don't really see it. I just do my schoolwork and that's it. Then, I was cornered by this rich prep-school boy that thinks that I'm a threat to their 'social circle zone' because I'm the new kid. I don't know what that dude was thinking and then I got beat up by several of his back-up friends. If this was in L.A., my skater friends would definitely take care of him. My friends in Malibu and I are and still are...very tight. But then...this girl came by and put an end to it and I gotta say...girl got sass! You know, I've never had anyone outside of my friends from both Malibu and N'awlins defend me like this girl did here. You can tell that she's unlike any girl that I've met...and I'm the new kid. I still have some learning to do in New York City._

 _So...after April O'Neil and I met, we went over to this big hockey rink by the school and met Casey Jones. He definitely looks like one of my cousins that I can really hang out with all the time, but this dude loves hockey. The only downside; I was participating in what Casey calls his introduction of hockey to the new kid. Let's just say that it wasn't the most enjoyable part of the day and I wouldn't say I'd do it again. Really. I wouldn't._

 _But aside from all that, I've had an okay day on my first day of school in New York City. The major letdown; there's more to come. I don't know how I'm gonna survive the new school. I don't even know if I'm gonna survive New York City even. Maybe I'll give it a chance. I don't know. But for now...I have to at least get used to the fact that this ain't Malibu anymore._

 _Okay, that's all for now. Wish me luck for tomorrow, journal._

After writing on his journal for a while, Rocky sets it down and he sees A.J. coming in the room and he hops into his bed and curls himself around and Rocky comes over and rubs his back a couple of times while A.J. started panting as Rocky rubs his back and then A.J. lands on his back and Rocky could tell that his dog wants a belly rub. Rocky gives A.J. the belly rub and he hears his dog panting heavily while rubbing his belly and asked, "Feel good, boy?"

The dog keeps panting heavily and it's like he's completely relaxed and Rocky said, "Man...I wish you could talk so that way, I'd feel a lot less lonely."

* * *

If you noticed the fictional social media names, take a couple of guesses. It's sort of a take on the actual sites. So...you get the picture. Anyways, stay tuned for more!


	8. Second Day

And here's the second day of high school in New York City!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Second Day

The next day comes along and Rocky got himself ready to go back to school and he seems unsure of what's coming to him, but at least he's a little bit optimistic about it because he gets to see his new friends; April and Casey. As he got himself ready for school, he received a text message from April and as he read it, he was surprised to see that they're trying to find where he lives and he texted her back by saying, 'Just meet me on the front door on the houses on the right in this art neighborhood' and after that, he picked up some pop-tarts and leaves some kibbles for A.J.

He picks up his lunch bag and sees another note from his mom and he picks it up and reads the message that says, 'Hey, Rocky. Heard you made new friends at school yesterday. I know that things haven't been easy for you since we moved out of Malibu and into New York City, but at least that you're seeing the bright things. Just focus on the positives more and less on the negatives. Much love, mom.'

That helped him a lot and as he begins to leave the house for a second, he stood around the front steps waiting for either April or Casey to meet up there and as he's waiting, he took some time to text some of his California friends to see how they're doing. However...he soon realizes that it's 7:30 am in this time and it's 4:30 am in Malibu...so around three hours from when they wake up from their sleep.

Not long afterwards did he see April and Casey coming by to the house and he brought in his skateboard with him and he said, "Sup, guys?"

"Hey. Sorry it took so long. We almost got lost on the way until we saw you." April stated.

"It's cool. At least you came here. This is the new house I'm living with my parents, sibs and pet." Rocky said.

"Wow...it looks so amazing on the outside." April said, looking at the house.

Casey lifts his mask over his head and looked really confused by the looks of it and said, "It doesn't look like any other houses in New York City. Most of them have businesses on the bottom and houses on the top. At least...that's where I live in anyway."

"You'd be surprised. My dad loves being out of the box, as far as art goes. Once he heard about the vibe and diversity of this neighborhood, he figures that this will be a great place to live." Rocky added.

"I heard it's very sophisticated." April added.

"Sophisticated is not my nature. But it's slowly growing on me." Rocky stated.

Just then, they hear A.J. barking from behind the window and April was startled by the sound of the dog barking and Casey asked, "Who's dog is that?"

"That's my dog. A.J.'s not used to strangers." Rocky said.

Rocky walks back to the door and calms A.J. down a little bit and soon enough, he brings A.J. out there to meet Casey and April and he said, "Guys...this is A.J. A.J., this is Casey Jones and April O' Neil."

April slowly reaches out her hand towards A.J.'s head and once she patted him, A.J. licks her hand and she seemed very relaxed to meet him in that way and Rocky says, "Once he sees you slowly reaching out, he gets comfortable and calm. If he licks your hand, that means he likes you."

Casey slowly comes over to reach out to him, but A.J. growls at him, which made Casey step back a little bit and he said, "I don't think your dog likes me."

"It's probably the mask." Rocky said, in a joking manner.

Casey glared at him based on that joke as he lifts up his mask and didn't think that was funny and said, "Let's just go."

"A.J., be a good dog for me, okay?" Rocky said, looking at A.J.

A.J. walks back to the house and Rocky stands up for a bit as they head off to school and Rocky said, "A.J.'s a good dog. It takes a little time for him to get used to you."

A.J. keeps barking at Casey from the window and that annoyed Casey a lot as he walks with April and Rocky as they made their way to school and April said, "You know...I'm a little curious as to why A.J.'s calm with me, but barks at Casey."

"Let's just say that A.J.'s used to being around girls a lot." Rocky added.

"Like human girls or dog girls?" asked Casey.

April rolled her eyes at that question and Rocky only responded, "Both. If he likes you, he likes you. If he doesn't, the one thing he might do is sit on your face or something else that really shouldn't be mentioned. One time back in Malibu, he left a little surprise for my sister's new outfit. She couldn't get over it."

"What did he do to it?" asked April.

Rocky seemed very coy to discuss what A.J. really did to the dress, but didn't want to gross either one of them out, so he replied in the most simple way as possible as he said, "Let's just say...he number two'd it."

Both April and Casey have never heard the term 'number two'd it' before, but once they figured out what it meant, both were surprised and a little shocked by the definition and Casey said, "You mean he...?"

"Yeah, he did. A.J. number two'd a $4,000 dress that came from Rodeo Drive in Beverly Hills." Rocky answered.

"I bet your sister freaked out about it." Casey added.

"She didn't just freak out. I mean...you'd think that there was a murder scene that happened in her room right in front of her." Rocky replied.

The guys continued talking about this as they made their way to Roosevelt High School and it looks like Rocky's gonna do okay with his new friends and maybe New York City isn't that bad...despite having some doubts about how things will go by the second day of his new school.

* * *

Looks like Casey doesn't like A.J. a lot. Funny story about that dog though. Stay tuned to see how Rocky's second day of high school turns out!


	9. The Popular Kids vs The New Kid

Next up...Rocky's return to Roosevelt High where he comes paths with Rocky and Lukas and the rivalry has just begun.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Popular Kids vs. The New Kid

April, Casey and Rocky finally made it to Roosevelt High a couple of minutes later and as they all made their way up the steps, Rocky could sense a little bit of negative vibes coming in as he sees Lukas and some of his elite friends standing as well and once they crossed each other's paths, Lukas stared very threatening towards him like it's something serious and Rocky stared at him back, but didn't really want to start a fight with him at all, which rubs Lukas the wrong way.

"Hey! New kid!" Lukas exclaimed.

Rocky definitely ignored him completely, which April and Casey noticed that there's gonna be some tension brewing between them and Casey said, "What's this guy's problem anyway?"

"I don't know, but I know that I don't want to be in the middle of this." Rocky answered.

April nods her head in agreement and she can tell that something's gonna pop off at any minute and all she wants to do is keep the peace between the two and she said, "It's probably a good idea to stay out of it anyway."

"But if this dude asks for a fight, he's gonna get one...but he's gonna get one from me." Casey said, completely determined.

"Casey...please don't get in on this." Rocky added.

"Dude...you can't let this guy push you around. I don't care if he's richer than the Queen of Freaking England. He's gonna get a good puck that will match his little prissy suit of his." Casey stated.

"Can we just get to class, please? I'd rather deal with this new school than get into a fight." Rocky said.

Casey wasn't gonna back down at all, but he also knows that he might not have time to start something that'll get him in trouble, so he reluctantly walks away with them, but glares outside as a warning as they made their way to class. Throughout the morning, Rocky goes to the same classes where either Casey or April are or all together, which is cool for Rocky. The biggest letdown...Lukas and half of his rich friends share most of the same classes and Rocky doesn't really wanna think about that.

During lunch, Rocky walks to find a seat where April and Casey are sitting in, but as he makes his way over, he got cornered by one of Lukas' friends and got almost got tripped when one of Lukas' friends purposefully stuck out his leg to trip and one of them laughed and said, "Maybe you should look where you're going, loser."

Rocky got himself up and kept walking on as soon as he finally makes it to the table, but he sees Casey's face almost getting fiery red from the looks of those popular kids and he turned to Rocky and said, "How much longer are you gonna let this go?"

"Casey...I'm the new kid. I've seen it all back in my first two years of high school and all of middle school in Malibu where some of the kids make the new ones unwelcome. From beating them up, pushing them down the stairs to sending disgusting text messages and/or posting some sickening stuff on their social media, like memes, videos and using their posts against the ones that they pick on. They just do whatever they please to eliminate what they call a threat to their elite social clique that if they're not the same way as they are, based on what they look like, how they speak or dress...they receive a reminder on how they treat newcomers in school and 92% of the time, they get away with it in hopes that it'll go viral and it'll make those jerks even more popular. It ain't pretty." Rocky responded.

"Shouldn't the schools do something about it?" asked April.

"They did. Every California school district made this issue into law that anyone who bullies, threatens or harrasses any student via social media, e-mails or any forms of electronic communication will get fined between $400 to $12 million or sent to juvie until 21 or get jailed before and after they reach the age of 18. So far, 3,000 of those bullies that do that in every California middle school or high schools are either in juvie, prison or on probation like attend anger management courses, sensitivity training, community service or house arrest." Rocky answered.

"Really? They ought to have some of those in New York." Casey added.

"Well...I had heard that they're gonna take it to law for the state of New York, but I think they have yet to sign a bill and pass it to Congress." Rocky replied.

"If I was that congress dude that's working for the state of New York, I would just skip the whole logic crap and just sign the bill and send these rich bullies to jail." Casey stated.

"It ain't gonna be that easy though. Sometimes it takes months, even years to have a bill signed, head to Congress and then becomes a law. You have to go through vetoes after vetoes after vetoes. I don't know why I know all this political crap off the top of my head, but apparently, I might've been too deep into history class." Rocky answered.

"Maybe you can be Casey's tutor for history." April added.

"Very funny, Red." Casey said, sarcastically.

Just then, Lukas and his team walk past their table, then stops for a second and looks at them and said, "If it isn't the new loser along with the hockey freak monster and my future ex-wife."

April was disgusted to hear the term 'future ex-wife' out of Lukas' mouth and she said, "I'd rather be a single girl than be your future wife. I'd break up with you before your so-called relationship even started."

Lukas' lets out a very smirky chuckle and said, "You won't say that to me when you call my name...in my gold bed one day."

April groans in disgust after hearing that and Rocky stood up for April and said, "That is the most rude thing you ever said. That's a lady. You can't say these things like that to her or about her."

"Shut up, you foreign loser. Matter of fact, let it be known that you ain't gonna last a week in here. I'm the boss around here and I'm not gonna sit back and let the outsider losers take over. So you'd better watch your step, otherwise you'll regret it." Lukas said, angrily.

"I don't care about popularity or money. None of those things even matter to me." Rocky responded.

That comment was enough to make Lukas go a little berserk, but angry enough to call in his friends to come by and begin to mess him up, but Casey runs by and gets in the middle and said, "Leave him alone, you popular freaks!"

"This doesn't concern you, Jones! So take your Canadian hockey butt back where you came from!" one popular kid exclaimed.

That set Casey off and he does not like being referred to as a Canadian hockey player because he is not Canadian at all. He said, "Dude...I'm all American. And you'll get a huge dose of American butt-whupping by my hockey stick soon."

All of a sudden, Lukas' phone went off as he sees a reminder about their pizza being delivered to the cafeteria and he lets Rocky go...for now and snaps his fingers, catching all of his cliques' attention and walk out, but not before Lukas looks at Rocky and said, "This ain't over yet."

Rocky got himself up and dusted himself off a bit before April comes to him and she said, "This guy is sick. I don't know what he has against you."

"Isn't it obvious? He thinks I'm a threat in this school because I'm gonna mess up his 'popular area', which is a crockpot dadgum lie." Rocky answered.

"Not if I mess up his popular area first. This guy may be a rich snooty kid, but he doesn't know who he's messing with." Casey added.

"Casey...I think we all need to take a breather. Besides, that Lukas guy is such a lowlife." April added.

"More like no-life." Casey replied.

As Rocky got back with them, he noticed her phone had a shell behind it and was curious to find out why, but just puts it off for right now and tries to focus on his next day of school, although something is gonna turn out interesting soon.

* * *

So, Rocky found out that April's phone has a shell cover. Wonder what that entails? He'll find out the pieces very soon!


	10. Party Turf

And now...we see Rocky go from underground new kid to well-known kid due to one new location set for the school dance that even took Rocky by surprise and even sends Lukas's jealousy to overdrive.

* * *

Chapter 10: Party Turf

During class, Rocky was busy with his history studies and got so deep into the history of Japan, he was completely unaware that some of Lukas' crew took pictures of him with his phone to use against him on their Pimpstagram pages and as Rocky was taking a couple of notes, they suddenly heard the announcer on the speakers to give them a little bit of news.

"Attention, students. We have confirmed that the school dance will not commence in our school gymnasium as of this moment because the gymnasium has extended its hockey league practicing for the next two months. However...it will be moved to a new location; on the roof of a new pizzeria place on the art hub of New York City thanks in part to Robbie Lou Zuckerburg for suggesting the idea. So the dance is gonna commence after all within a few weeks. You can all thank our new student Rocky Joel Elias Zuckerburg for making this possible for us. That is all, students." the announcer added.

Rocky paused himself during the entire announcement and he was completely shocked to hear that and some of the students immediately turned to Rocky and cheered for him that he and his father made the dance come back alive and they chanted his name, almost as if he's the popular kid now. He seemed shocked and surprised to have that happening, but he doesn't want the popularity to sum it up.

The news of that announcement gave Lukas the final straw and it's on the second day of Rocky's adjustment to a new school and is mad green with envy that the dance party should've been in the Upper East Side neighborhood of Manhattan instead of the art hub in NYC and that made him super infuriated and is willing to fight against this and take matters into his own hands.

After the bell rang, Rocky came out of the class and most of the students knew his name now and thanked him for making the party happen and most of them are looking forward to both the dance and the pizza there and Rocky became a reluctant hero within a span of 2 minutes. He walks over to his locker to get some stuff out of there as he makes his way home, but waits for April and Casey instead to meet them in his locker.

As he was waiting however...he sees a very furious Lukas charging in after him and immediately lunged at him like a fierce tiger and slams him into a locker and Lukas said, "I warned you to stay out of my social zone! And you just invaded it!"

"What is your problem, dude? I didn't get anywhere near your social zone!" Rocky exclaimed, trying to release himself off of Lukas' grip.

As soon as Rocky removes himself from this situation, Lukas wasn't gonna give up entirely as soon as he sees Rocky going outside, Lukas immediately ran after him and slowly walked up close to him, but still kept his anger in check and Rocky wasn't sure what to expect, but he knows that something's gonna pop off any minute.

"You took my social turf away from me! I should've had my party on my parents' freaking Upper East Side house! It's so much better than your little tacky house! Now you're gonna pay!" Lukas shouted.

"Dude...I ain't got time for you." Rocky said, starting to walk away.

But Lukas wasn't gonna let him go without a fight and he immediately jumped on top of him and fought him harder, kicking him in the shin to throwing him down to the ground and got punched in the face in the process and Rocky removed himself off of him and runs off, but Lukas wasn't gonna let him off easy as he shoves him down to the ground hard and proceeds to punch him and strangle him. Rocky was screaming for help and somehow...the fight drew attention to the students that saw this unfolding and Lukas was beating Rocky down relentlessly and Rocky wanted no part of this at all and got off him.

Just then, Rocky got himself out of the crowd and runs out as he heads back home on his skateboard all while Lukas was still fiercely looking for Rocky and he swore revenge against the new kid and he turns around and sees Casey coming in and he balled up his fist and started to fight Casey instead, but Casey trips him with his hockey stick and Lukas stays down.

"That's for my friend, Rich King Jerk-Butt Dude." Casey said, very serious.

During the entire thing, Casey left the crowd and heads out of the school to find where Rocky is and he calls April to come by and help find him and they couldn't help but think why Lukas would fight him. April seemed very shocked and said, "What's this guy's problem?"

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with Rocky." April replied.

"Let's go find him." Casey answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, a very shaken and frustrated Rocky went straight back to the house and walked inside the house, obviously very furious and upset that Lukas took it this far over nothing. He knew that adjusting to a new city and a new school could be hard, but he just didn't know exactly how hard it can be and he got so mad, he just ran upstairs, walked in his room and slammed the door. With one more level of frustration, he pounded on the door to blow off some steam and then laid down on his bed to calm himself down.

"I knew that New York City was gonna cause me some problems for me." Rocky said, still fuming.

3 hours had passed and Rocky was slowly calming himself down and he just stood on the roof of the apartment house, looking at New York City and the one thing that was on his mind; he officially hates it there and would rather be in Malibu than in NYC. He releases a deep sigh and just literally feels like he's been an outsider the whole time and that he doesn't belong.

"Why did I come here in the first place? Why couldn't I had stayed in Malibu? Would've been better for everyone." Rocky said, begrudgingly.

He then heard a vibrating sound from his pocket and he reached in there to find his phone and noticed several missed calls and text messages from both April and Casey wondering where he's been and he stops himself for a minute and remembers that these two were the only friends that he's ever made since moving to New York City and he sighed heavily and responds to April's text stating that he's okay and that he needed to cool himself down.

He remains in that roof for sometime just thinking about how he's gonna get through the challenges of getting through being a new kid in New York City.

* * *

Man...so much drama going down with Rocky. He just really wants to go back to California. Next up, Rocky vents off some frustration with his journal.


	11. Checking on Rocky

And on this scene, we see April's deep concern for Rocky after the events that had happened at school between him and Lukas.

* * *

Chapter 11: Checking on Rocky

By the time 8:00 pm came around, it was already getting dark as Rocky stands by the roof of the house, looking at every parts of New York City and he knows that he's so far fom home that he just feels like he'll never be able to get used to the new life that he's living in now. He took a deep sigh and just slowly walks back to the inside of the house and as he makes his way down, he sees a very worried A.J. coming over to him and A.J. could tell when Rocky's sad about something and he slowly walks up to his owner, sitting down and letting out a little whimper of sympathy for him and nuzzled him a little bit.

Rocky sighed heavily and then just buried his face in A.J.'s back and said, "You always make me feel better, don't you?"

A.J. nuzzled him slowly and just wanted to be there for his owner and Rocky smiled a little bit and said, "Thanks, boy. I'll be okay."

Just then, Rocky and A.J. made his way back downstairs to his room when he heard some voices from downstairs and he was keeping a distance, but he saw his mom and April O'Neil talking and he could tell that she came to check on Rocky to see if he's okay, yet they're totally unaware that Rocky's here the whole time.

"...but I haven't seen him since I've gotten back from work." Rocky's mom replied.

"Okay. If you see him, could you please tell him I stopped by to check on him?" asked April.

"Of course. I will do that when I first see him." Rocky's mother answered.

"Thank you, Mrs. Zuckerburg. I'll see him tomorrow. Hopefully, he'll be okay." April answered.

"Yes. You know, Rocky's been having a hard time dealing with moving from Malibu to New York City and he's not content with just going to a new place to live. We've moved three times and sometimes it gets really hard on him. Basically, when you move into a new place where you don't know anyone, it does get overwhelming. If I know my Rocky, that's kinda where he's at now; just overwhelmed." Rocky's mother answered.

April was quite surprised by this and she had no idea that Rocky had been that way since he first came into the new school. But she could also understand the reason behind it because she felt the same exact way and she said, "I see. Me and Casey will do our best to make sure he's welcome in New York City."

"Thank you very much. I think you and this Casey fellow ought to visit here sometime." Rocky's mother stated.

"That would be great. Thanks for the invite." April said, satisfied.

"Y'all come back now, y'here?" asked Rocky's mother, as April walks on home.

Soon after, Rocky quietly went back towards his room and stuck around there for a while as he plugs in his mp3 player and listens to a little bit of mellow rock music as he gathers up his thoughts on his journal.

 _Hey, journal_

 _My day pretty much sucked because this rich dude Lukas wanted to fight me, accusing me for stealing his 'social turf' and there's nothing to be stolen in the first place. I think he just took it way out of proportion. I'm not the kind of guy that just fights back at all. All you gots to do is walk away and turn the other cheek. I guess in New York standards, turning the other cheek is like being a yellow belly. Such bullsnot. Anyways...I found out the reason for that was because my dad for some reason brought the school dance to his pizzeria. That took me by surprise and I'm not sure how he managed to do it and suddenly...the kids at the school see me as a cool guy. I didn't ask for any of this at all. But...whatever happens, I just have to remain humble and just keep moving forward._

 _I just saw April talking to my mom just now and I had no idea that she would care about me...her and Casey too. It lets me know that loyalty is still around everywhere you go. A Southern California boy who was raised in the Deep South like me thrown in the concrete world of New York City for some reason. Maybe I might give NYC a chance...but so far, I think things will be good. Next time Lukas comes my way, I ain't gonna start nothin'. I'ma just walk forward and shake it off._

 _Anyways...gotta go, journal. Until I write back, Rocky Z._

Rocky puts down his journal for a while and comes over to Rocky and pets him for a while and all of a sudden, she sees April and Casey opening a sewer top on the road and he thought it was kinda weird for them to go down and he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are they going in that there sewer?"

* * *

Early curiosity. Rocky sees April and Casey go in the sewer together...but for what? Rocky will find out pretty soon.


	12. Pizzeria Tour

Rocky shows April and Casey the new pizza shop Rocky's dad opened.

* * *

Chapter 12: Pizzeria Tour

The next day comes around and as Rocky walks home from school, he notices Casey and April coming in behind and caught up with him and he sees them and said, "Hey, guys."

"Hey, dude. You seemed quiet all day today. We just wanted to know what's going on with you." Casey said, catching up.

"I'm fine. I just needed to avoid contact with Lukas and his goons after what had happened yesterday that didn't even deserve to go down like that." Rocky answered.

"We understand. So...are you okay now?" asked April.

Rocky nods his head in response and as they kept walking, he thought it was best to head over to the new pizzeria place his dad opened up and soon enough, they were surprised to see a few of the students at Roosevelt High School walk in and out of the pizza shop, which made them curious and Rocky a little surprised that most of them knew where it's located.

They all wanted to know the fuss was all about so as they walked in the pizzeria, they noticed a couple of the students getting their after-school pizza fix and most of them saw Rocky come in and everyone said 'what's up' or 'how's it going' to him and also enjoying the pizzeria shop. Rocky didn't know what to think of it, but knows that he's never gonna get in way over his head about the whole thing.

"Sounds like you're the popular kid here." April said, a little surprised.

"Nah...I don't see it that way. I have no idea that the dance was gonna be held here." Rocky said, a little bewildered.

Just then, they see Rocky's dad coming in and he was happy to see his son alongside some of his new friends walk by, which pleased him a lot and he said, "Hey, son! How's it going?"

"Pretty good, dad. These are my new friends; Casey Jones and April O'Neil." Rocky said, introducing them.

"Hello, sir." April said, smiling.

"How's it going?" asked Casey.

"Nice to meet you both." Rocky's dad replied, shaking both of their hands.

"I just wanted to show them around the place a little bit and see what it's like there." Rocky added.

Rocky's dad chuckled softly and said, "How about you guys get some pizza from me? And no worries, it's on the house."

A couple of minutes later, Rocky shows Casey and April around the pizzeria and it has every inch of New Orleans and Los Angeles with a little piece of New York City there and they were amazed by the laid-back, yet awesome ambiance of the pizzeria and that impressed Casey a lot and he said, "I could come here all the time."

"My dad got his start in New York City where he went to school for culinary arts to expand his further horizons for pizza and I guess he spend a couple of years there on thinking outside of the box on experimenting with pizza and other foods and give it some of that Cajun edge." Rocky replied.

"Cajun edge?" asked April.

"Yep, my dad's born and raised in Louisiana and it's pretty much a culinary mish-mash when it comes to cuisine there." Rocky answered.

They grab a seat in some parts of the pizzeria and as they sat down, April was amazed by how the ambiance of the pizza shop is and he said, "You know, I think this is definitely a place I'd like to go to."

"I wonder why your dad suggested this place for the school dance." Casey added.

"That's a good question, Case. Because I didn't expect that to come out of the blue." Rocky agreed.

Just then, Rocky's dad came over with a plate full of pizza for the three of them and he said, "A large pie of pizza for you three. And by the way...to answer the question on why the school dance is gonna be held here. Just yesterday, someone from the school came over to my pizza shop for their lunch break and I heard them about finding a location to where they want the school dance to be held. So...I went over to them and we had a little meeting and I suggested to them that they can have it here."

"Really?" asked Rocky.

"Yep. They were quite surprised when I told them that this is a new pizzeria I've just opened." Rocky's dad answered.

"Amazing. I can only imagine that pizza business of yours is gonna go down in history, dude." Casey said, amazed.

Rocky's dad glared at Casey when he called him 'dude' and said, "You can only address me as either Mr. Zuckerburg or sir."

"Yes, sir." Casey replied.

"Thank you, Mr. Jones. Y'all enjoy yourselves, y'here?" Rocky's dad said, with a smile and then walks back to his station.

Within no time, April, Casey and Rocky chowed down on some pizza and they were so amazed by how it tastes and throughout that time, they were definitely enjoying each other's company and Rocky slowly started to have a little bit of an acceptance with New York City. Just a little bit when he's surrounded by both April and Casey.

* * *

Next up...Rocky, Casey and April get to know each other a little well.


	13. Different Music Tastes

And we get to hear what Rocky's and Casey's tastes in music are like.

* * *

Chapter 13: Different Music Tastes

As they were at the pizzeria, Rocky went through his mp3 player to play a little music and noticed a little device on parts of the table so that any customer and insert their phones or music players to play their music through either speakers or earbuds and as he inserted it inside the speaker, a little teen pop song came out of the speaker to a low volume, which surprised and annoyed Casey as he hears every ounce of these pop songs imaginable.

Casey groans at what he's hearing when he hears the vocalizations that sound like a 4-year old whining about something and he asked, "Who is that?"

"Adrianna Grunde. That girl can blow like no one else's business." Rocky answered.

Casey grunts at this and as he kept hearing her voice, it sounded more annoying to him than anything and asked, "Is there any other song that doesn't grate my ears?"

Rocky went through each song and for each song, most of them were pop songs, some EDM stuff, pop ballads, indie rock, punk rock, metal, alternative and some boy band music...all of which Casey hated the most, especially the boy bands because that's his most unlikable taste of music except for punk rock, metal and alternative rock. He responds with a very annoyed groan and said, "Who is that?"

"Sun Direction." Rocky answered.

"Oh, no...tell me that's not that boy band from somewhere I don't care about that came out of that stupid reality singing show." Casey said, still covering his ears.

"Yep. One of them left the group for some odd reason." Rocky answered.

Casey scoffs at that particular news and replied, "I'm not surprised. My sister loves that band...and any other singers that annoy me to the core."

"Why do they annoy you, Casey?" asked Rocky.

"Because everytime I listen to the radio when I'm in the car with my sister or if she turns on the radio or CD player and some boy band plays, I get so irritated like I want to find these guys and bash them on the head with my hockey stick or even tase them." Casey answered.

April was a little curious as to what Rocky has on his music player and asked, "Who's on your iPod?"

"Every singer/band you can possibly imagine; Sun Direction, Adrianna Grunde, Seyonci, Ram Smith, Odelle, Muttbull, Re$ha, Tianna, Kasie Lopez...K-LO; for short, 10 Seconds of Spring, Diggy Izalea, Haramore, Call Out Boy, Zed Meeran, Sedd, Mandy Trainor, Frontstreet Boys, Dustin Sneezer, RESYNC, Bruno Smars, Calvin Morris, Britney Smears, Christina Sanguilera, Ellie Lovato, Selena Lopez, Milo Cyrus, Smake, Nicki Manij, Sariah Carey, Red Day, Manna Hontana, Marly Rae Jonsen, Katie Ferry, Lady Drama, Pickleback, Mink, The Comas Brothers, Justin Hinderlake and my personal favorite...Kaylor Swift." Rocky replied.

"Wait...isn't it that girl who always write songs about her ex-boyfriends?" asked April, paused.

"That's the one. Are you a full-on K-Swiftie?" asked Rocky.

April scoffed at that and she replied, "No. She's not my type of music."

"All of these guys you described; I really don't like these people because they're so annoying and they don't even rock out loud. Now...Call Out Boy, I like because they just rock out to my interest and even became my little hockey playlist." Casey answered.

"What sorts of music you listen to?" asked Rocky.

Casey chuckles at that question and replied, "I like rock and hip-hop. And some Rodney Jackson, the real king of pop. Now that's real music for me."

"Yeah, he's radical." Rocky agreed.

"Well...the type of music I'm in is definitely rock, metal and sometimes a little bit of punk music." April replied.

"Wow...you're into punk, too?" asked Rocky, very excitedly.

"That's right. I'm not like most girls that get so worked up over who's the hottest singer around with the good-looking hair, face, body, voice and all that other stuff. It's just not my thing. The one person I like the most and that I can relate to though is Sworde. I mean...she basically took everything about pop music and pop culture and just kicked its butt." April replied.

"Nice. I heard she's like 15 years old or something. Casey added.

"You know, Dustin Sneezer was 15 when he started out after someone saw his videos on WooTube and he became this huge famous pop star almost overnight, leaving a lot of screaming teenage girls wanting more. It's the most annoying thing ever." Rocky replied.

Casey then lets out a hacking sound and said, Dustin Sneezer? I hate that guy. He's so annoying, he sounds like a girl and my sister can't get enough of listening to that song, 'baby, baby, baby, ooh...'. I feel like if I meet him in person, the first thing I'd do is beat him up with my hockey stick and tell him to shut up and go back to where he lives and stop infecting our brains."

"I feel the same way too. He's just so annoying, but his songs are so catchy though." Rocky agreed.

"Every pop star just makes me sick." Casey stated.

"If you guys live in California, you'd catch up on all the pop stars all around and follow them on social media." Rocky added.

"Seriously? No way. We don't do that in New York." Casey stated, while nodding his head.

"What do you do in New York, though?" asked Rocky.

* * *

Yes, that is the question. Casey will give them the answer in the next chapter! And by the way, if you guys ask who are these singers, message me or just think about it. It's sort of a play on names of our favorite singers/bands.


	14. Things to Do in California and New York

And let's see how Rocky hears the answer of what Casey and April do in new York and what Rocky does in California.

* * *

Chapter 14: Things to Do in New York and California

Casey seemed the most surprised to hear that question that Rocky just asked him what they do in New York City and he lets out a little smirk and replied, "What we do in New York? We go for adventure in the city. Mostly...we just do many things that you wished you'd do if you lived in New York."

"Nothing much besides go to school. We go to the movies, hang around, but in New York City...everything's very unexpected." April answered.

Rocky suspects that there might be something that April or Casey haven't even told him about and asked, "Anything interesting?"

"Trust me...you wouldn't believe it. What I can tell you is that there are so many things around New York City, you won't even know the difference." Casey stated, drinking his soda.

"Well...that's something. Whatever you described...we don't really do that in Southern California." Rocky answered.

Casey seemed a little bit more annoyed by his catchphase and asked, "What do you do in California, anyway?"

"Tons. There's skating, surfing, swimming, biking, hiking, obsessing over the latest technology or trends, shopping in Beverly Hills, exercising on the beach with your shirt off, riding around your car with your top down..." Rocky said, but got interrupted by Casey spitting after hearing one of those sordid details.

Casey was coughing out his soda and tried to get himself together and he panted a little bit and asked, "Which part did you say?"

"Riding around your car with the top down?" asked Rocky, a little confused.

"No, before that." Casey answered.

"Um...shopping in Beverly Hills." Rocky added.

"No...before that." Casey repeated the same response.

Rocky tried to think of what he said before Casey responded by nearly choking his soda in shock and he answered, "Running around the beach with your shirt off?"

"Bingo!" Casey exclaimed.

Suddenly, it seems as though Casey is apparently disgusted by that fact and Rocky seemed a lot surprised by Casey's reaction to that and Rocky asked, "Is there an issue?"

"Dude, who would in their right mind would run around with their shirt off?" asked Casey, a little sickened.

"Well...they tend to run around close to the beach or in some parts of their neighborhood to get some exercise to get their cardios pumping. And mostly to show off their muscular abs or pecs." Rocky answered.

"I can understand exercising. What I can't understand is that why would they do that in California." Casey responded.

"It's only in Southern California. It's just to keep their health going strong. Don't you do that in New York City?" asked Rocky.

"No way! If anyone sees me with my shirt off in the streets of New York, they'd think I'm completely crazy." Casey answered.

"Uh-huh. Well...anyways, in Malibu...it's an awesome place to live. Just a few short walks in your backyard and you're already on the beach close to your house." Rocky added.

Rocky then whips out his phone and shows April and Casey a couple of pictures of his former home in Malibu, as well as several pics of everything Mailbu, plus some of his California friends and April could tell that Rocky's living the life of a California guy and she said, "I bet it's a lot of fun living there."

"Oh, it's so awesome. You haven't lived until you've seen Malibu. Just living there was the best thing that could've happened." Rocky answered.

"I know that being in a new place has hit you really hard. But there's some good things about New York City too. You just have to take the time to look around." April answered.

It seems as though Rocky gets exactly what April's saying about this place and he nods his head and said, "This is a good start though."

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Casey stated.

* * *

Wonder what Casey meant by that? Stick around for more!


	15. Discovery

And Rocky gets to see what's happening in New York City one night that might seem very interesting.

* * *

Chapter 15: Discovery

As the day winds down, Rocky sits on the rooftop of the new house as day turns to night and despite a couple of mucked-up days in his new homecity, he sees a little bit of the good side when he's surrounded by Casey Jones and April O'Neil and he seems very open to anything and at least attempt to give New York City a chance. He sits down, pulls out his journal and a pen and starts writing his thoughts down on paper.

 _Sup, journal?_

 _Well, it's pretty much an okay day at school so far. Lukas and his goons are still putting me on blast that I still stole his social spot when the party is gonna be in my dad's pizzeria. I still don't know what his problem is with me. I've only been in New York City for a few days now and I still don't know how to deal with it. But...I'd be lying if I didn't say that I don't have any friends. Casey and April are the only two that I consider the only friends that I have. They just accept me as I am; a boy from Southern California who's originally born and raised from Louisiana and Mississippi. It's kind of a southern thing where we don't always adapt to city life, but we always take it easy. I think it's that Louisiana/Mississippi in me that's cool with the country and then in New York City here, there's a lot of noise, people going fast and in a hurry._

 _In many ways, I feel like I'm stuck in a concrete jungle with a lot of buildings and I'm a Californian/Southern country boy that's trying to figure this world out. I know New York City is very interesting, but I'm not sure how interesting it can really be. Regardless, I'm kinda like an outsider here in school that some of them treat me like I'm from a foreign country...and I'm born in the U-to-the-S-to-the-A, just like everyone else. However...April and Casey are the only two that I have are the most accepting in my inner circle. I just hope that this maintains the same way as long as I'm here. But sometimes...I keep my guard up in case my dad announces that we're moving to another part of the state for my dad's culinary skills or to open his own restaurant. It's really hard to leave my friends behind because we move so much. First, it's New Orleans, then in Malibu and now here...as soon as I'm happy with the friends I have, we leave and I never see them again. I do keep up with them by email, text, Spacehook, Flitter, Pimpstagram and SnoopFace...sometimes..., but it's just hard to not see the same people you hang around everyday._

 _Hopefully, there will be some good to come out of this new move, but if not...I don't know what will happen soon._

 _So...until my next entry in my journal, I'll be writing you later._

After writing his thoughts down on paper, he sets it down and puts them in his backpack and keeps looking at the sky and just thinks about Malibu for a little while and then, he hears the sound of four feet walking by and he knows that it's A.J. coming by and Rocky chuckles as he comes closer to him, rubbing his head as A.J. pants and wags his tail a little bit and Rocky said, "You wanna take a walk?"

That made A.J.'s tail wag even faster and Rocky can tell from A.J.'s excited demeanor that he wants to go on a walk for a little exercise and Rocky said, "All right, boy. Let's go for a walk."

As Rocky got A.J.'s leash ready, he received a little text from his mom and he picked up his phone and reads the text and reads, 'Rocky...me, dad and your siblings are gonna ride around New York City and Times Square to see a little Broadway play. Should be home a little late. Your dad left some leftover pizza for you for dinner. Love you, mom.'

After reading the text, Rocky went outside and took A.J. walking around the corner and as they were walking a couple of miles from the house, Rocky sees a couple of things about this side of New York City that's somewhat cool and funky with some retro stuff because it is the art hub of the neighborhood.

Just then, A.J. perked his ears and had a sense that something's amiss and he walks a little further from the leash which caught Rocky's attention and he asked, "What's wrong, boy?"

A.J. then started barking and Rocky did his best to calm him down until he heard a distant noise from out of nowhere, which shocked Rocky and asked, "What the heck was that?"

Then, a few more noises came forward and Rocky went with A.J. to find out where the noise was coming from as they investigate and as the noises grew closer and closer, they found a couple of weird droids punching someone and as Rocky takes a little glimpse, he found that they were after April. He gasped in deep shock that she's being surrounded, but then comes Casey with some fighting suit and a mask and it's almost like Rocky is seeing something out of the ordinary.

"It is the beast of the human that is attempting to attack us that is of the followers of the Kraang." one droid stated.

Rocky was definitely confused by what this thing just said because that doesn't even make a bit of sense at all and Casey brought in his hockey sticks and said to the droid, "Yeah...well it's this beast of the human that is gonna kick your butts with the use of my hockey stick."

Just then, the droids began firing at Casey, but Casey dodged the lasers as he flipped up and he came across their way as he tackles them down with the use of his hockey sticks and slammed them down to pieces and as he attacked them, Casey saw one coming at him, but he was determined to fight back as he climbed across the firehouse exit stairs on this one house, then jumped down with his stick, screaming out, "Goongala!"

And with that, he whacked out the droid's head off and into the ground, totally unaware that both Casey and April were being watched by Rocky and A.J. as they couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

Suddenly, Rocky sees a ninja girl coming directly at them and she seemed very fierce to knock them out without them knowing it. And without warning, A.J. runs off faster to stop her from knocking them down and he leaps up to the ninja girl and bit her straight to the butt, which she responds with a blood-curling scream...which catches April and Casey's attention as they see A.J. biting the ninja girl down a notch.

April was both surprised and very shocked as she immediately recognized A.J. immediately as he dragged her down towards the alley as keeps biting her and as she tries to escape and fight this dog off, in comes Rocky to stop things and Rocky exclaimed, "A.J.! Drop her!"

A.J. growls in response to that and Rocky was keeping himself a little stern and said, "A.J...drop her now."

A.J. lets her go immediately and as soon as the ninja girl tries to stand up, she looks at a very serious A.J. with a look that reads 'don't mess with me, my owner and my owner's friends' and the ninja girl said, "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Listen, I don't know who the daggone heck you are, but no one messes with my friends! You're just lucky that my dog didn't bite you any further with that little ghetto ninja bootie-patootie of yours." Rocky answered, in a serious tone.

She grunts as she runs off and leaves them behind, leaving a very bewildered Casey and April to analyze what's going on and Rocky turns to face both April and Casey and said, "You guys okay?"

"We ought to ask you the same thing. What are you doing out here?" asked April.

"Well...me and A.J. were gonna go for a walk, but A.J. heard a noise here and wanted to see what's going on and the next thing I know, I saw you guys with those weird-looking robots that has broken english. A few questions though; who were these robotic freaks? Where did you learn that cool move and that radical mask? And the million-dollar question; who is that ninja bitch that tried to knock you guys out?" Rocky asked.

April wasn't so sure if she should reveal some of those answers to Rocky and Casey seemed very protective of this secret that they have and Casey said, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"Try me." Rocky answered.

"Okay...that girl your dog bit-which I give him credit for-is Karai." April answered.

"Ka-who-ai?" asked Rocky, in a confused look.

"Karai." April answered.

"What the flim-flam is a Karai?" asked Rocky.

"That's her name of that girl that your dog bit in the butt." Casey answered.

"Okay...what kind of flim-flammed out idiot would name a girl Karai? It sounds like something straight out of Japanese anime cartoon." Rocky answered back.

"Well...she's a very fierce ninja whom we've came across before." April answered.

Rocky seemed very curious about something else going on because something doesn't add up and he looks at both Casey and April for some answers and said, "Forgive me for being too nosy, but...what's the deal with those weird robots?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you. It's kinda weird." April stated.

"I'm used to weird things. Growing up in the South and in California, there are several weird things that I have witnessed. Especially the time when my Uncle Jim-Bob cooked horse poop for his dinner back in Mississippi. And ate it." Rocky answered.

That sorta added some silence and shock with Casey and April after hearing that fact and Casey said, "You must have some weird relatives."

"Trust me...when you visit the farm in New Orleans and our summer place in Biloxi, they have some odd-country traditions that would make even the most countriest redneck say, 'Now that just ain't right here'. It's the benefits of living in the country in the first six years of my life." Rocky replied.

"Okay..." Casey added.

"Well...if we show you, you promise not to tell anyone else?" asked April.

"Scout's honor. I am a man of my word." Rocky replied.

* * *

Moment of truth! Rocky follows Casey and April to meet their secret friends; aka the turtles! Stay tuned!


	16. A Trip to the Sewer

Now...the moment you've been waiting for; Casey and April take Rocky and A.J. to the sewer! And I thought I'd have a little fun with Casey's fear of rats.

* * *

Chapter 16: A Trip to the Sewer

A couple of minutes have passed and Rocky alongside A.J. followed April and Casey over towards parts of the city and by the time they reached where no one can see them, they saw the sewer lid with 'NYC' engraved that confirms that this is where their secret friends live. April then opens up the lid and climbs down the steps and Casey comes right after her and Rocky seemed a little unsure about what the sewer looks like, especially at night. But he was more than willing to go along for the ride and he brought A.J. along for the ride as he carried him towards his shoulders as he climbed down the steps and he got down to the ground. As he sets foot to the little water, he was lucky that he has his old sneakers on instead of some of his new ones.

Right away, the smell of the sewer in New York literally gets to be so strong that he covered his nose and groans in disgust and asked, "How do y'all get used to this stank?"

"I lived down here one time for weeks. You get used to it sometimes." April answered.

Rocky was completely shocked to hear April say that she lived in the sewer for weeks at one point and asked, "And you lived?"

"Bet you don't go in any sewers in California, do you?" asked Casey.

"No, we don't. We never do that in California." Rocky answered.

A.J. was whimpering a little bit and he comes close to Rocky for protection and April noticed that this is actually the first time either one of them have been in any sewers before and she said, "It's not as bad as it looks."

Both Rocky and A.J. follow April and Casey through the sewers and as they were walking around, Rocky seemed oddly fascinated by how the inside of a sewer really looks like with the sight of the pipes, tunnels and other things like that and he could hear a few sewer sounds there and he brought out his phone and turns on a little light so everyone can see. As he flashes the lights around, he sees a couple of rats huddled up in the sewer and sees one on top of another and couldn't resist taking a picture of it and just then, those same rats quickly scurried onto Rocky's shoulder and he didn't seem the most alarmed.

As they kept going, one of those rats walked around Rocky and then flew towards Casey's hair, in which Casey inadvertently freaks out and swats it out with his hands and flung it back to the water. Casey panted heavily as the same rat came back to Rocky and landed on his shoulder next to the other one. Casey was completely disturbed that it didn't make Rocky flinch and he asked, "How do you not freak out?"

"About what?" asked Rocky, a little confused.

"Those rats!" Casey replied.

"Oh, those? I'm used to rats. I don't know why...but for some reason, when rats see me and know that I'm not a threat to them, they come over to me faster than a piece of cheese. It's like I'm a rat magnet or something. They just stick to me." Rocky answered.

"You're so weird, dude." Casey responded, a little terrified.

Rocky rolled his eyes at this and said, "I think the one you flung out of your head, she looked pregnant."

"Pregnant?! A pregnant rat was on my head?" asked Casey.

"Yep. She looked like it too." Rocky added.

Casey shuddered in response to that and groans in disgust and said, "I can't imagine what would've happened if that rat had given birth on my head. I would be scarred for life, dude."

"Guys...we're almost there. And Rocky...Casey has a fear of rats." April added, calmly.

Rocky then sees how that can trigger a fear inside Casey's mindset and he said, "Musophobia, ain't it?"

"Muso-what?" asked Casey.

"Musophobia. I can tell because each time you see or feel a rat on you, you freak out very easily." Rocky replied.

"I just hate rats. I've had a bad experience with one...that I do not want to talk about." Casey responded.

"Splinter's a rat and you're used to him." April added.

"He's different." Casey responded.

Rocky rose his eyebrow at this conversation and asked, "Who's Splinter?"

April then realized that she might've spilled the beans a little early and she said, "You'll meet him as soon as we get there."

"Okay. I gotta tell ya, I haven't been in some creepier places since my great-grandfather took me to where the cows make babies in an open farm." Rocky added.

"Can we please end the whole farm experience, please?" Casey said, getting a little irritated.

"I'm just saying." Rocky added, putting up his hands in defense.

* * *

Next up...we meet up with the turtles!


	17. Dynamic Encounters

Now we get to see the turtles before Rocky meets them for the first time.

* * *

Chapter 17: Dynamic Encounters

At the lair, the turtles were just lounging around after a heavy load of training as Leonardo geeks out about the latest 'Space Heroes' episode where he sees Captain Ryan and his team being confronted by a huge super-villain that's gonna take over the entire ship while some of the heroes were defeated by the whole battleground and as soon as Captain Ryan comes face-to-face with the masked super-villain, Captain Ryan jumps up and gets ready for what's gonna happen next.

"Who are you to take over our ship?" asked Captain Ryan, pulling out his weapon.

The super-villain stayed silent and remained in the shadows, then slowly walked up to him while Captain Ryan got his weapon ready for attack and he said, "Show yourself, villain!"

Just then, the masked villain showed itself towards the light and it spoke, "It has been a long time, Ryan."

Captain Ryan seemed shocked at the sound of that feminine voice, not because it's a female but because he's instantly familiar with it and he gasped and said, "Are you...?"

"Yes, Ryan. It is me." the masked villain replied, as she slowly took off her mask and revealed to be none other than...his 'supposedly' deceased wife.

Captain Ryan was deeply in shock when he finds that it was his wife underneath that mask and he dropped his weapon to the ground and he said, "I thought you were dead!"

Leo was completely shocked that the villain was Captain Ryan's wife all along and he just completely got shocked at what was gonna happen next and then he sees Captain Ryan's wife with a weapon of her own while Leo was on the edge of his seat, waiting for what's gonna happen next as the tension builds up and soon enough...the screen goes black as they play the end credits, which completely left Leo totally frustrated.

"Come on! Why did they leave it like that?! Now, I'll never know how it ends!" Leo said, complaining.

"Maybe there's a reason for that; because it's the most lamest show ever made." Raph said, from behind.

Leo turned to Raph and strongly replied, "Space Heroes is not lame! It's possibly the greatest TV show that's ever made in the history of TV shows and I have to find out why Captain Ryan's wife was the villain and what she did to him."

"Space Heroes fans...has the season finale swept you off your feet? How did Captain Ryan's wife end up being the mysterious villain? What will become of the other heroes? WHAT HAPPENED TO CAPTAIN RYAN?! All of this and more when the new season of Space Heroes comes next summer!" the TV announcer replied.

Leo groans at this and said, "I have to wait until next summer to see what happens?"

"Wait a minute, there's a new season coming? Just what I needed; another full season of Lameonardo's geeky show that he'll never shut up about." Raph said, groaning in annoyance.

"And you said this season will be the final season. Space Heroes will never die because I am a full on Ryan-leader." Leo responded.

"Ryan-leader?" asked Raph, confusedly.

"Yep. That's what they call fans of Captain Ryan and I'm a hardcore Ryan-leader." Leo answered.

Raph just shook his head in ultimate confusion, disbelief and annoyance by that following and said, "You really need to find a different show that's less nerdy."

"Shows what you know." Leo added, with a scoff as he walks over to play some arcades to reduce his excitement.

Just then, in comes Donnie and Mikey arguing over Mikey's conduct that ended up with Donnie's experiment going messy and Donnie exclaimed, "...without even thinking of the consequences! Do you know how long it took for me to perfect this experiment of newly-formed anti-mutagen?!"

"Like...I don't know. 5 hours today?" asked Mikey.

Donnie growls in frustration after Mikey's response and answered, "No! Five months ago from today! You couldn't keep your mouth shut over obsessing over your new spider-friend and wanting me to pet it!"

"In my defense, Casey-butt wanted to say hi to you. If he climbed through your shell, it would mean that he really likes you." Mikey replied.

Donnie froze in complete disgust after hearing that name and asked, "Casey-butt?"

"Well...his butt is a case and I named him after Casey, so I thought..." Mikey began, but got interrupted by Donnie who responds, "I get it!"

"What did Mikey do this time?" asked Raph.

"Ugh...Mikey interrupted my experiment that I've been trying to perfect for five months with his new spider pet." Donnie answered.

"Spider-pet?" asked Leo, a little surprised.

"Yep. His name is Casey-butt." Mikey answered, showing them his new pet.

Leo and Raph didn't know what to make of this, but Raph is apparently uninterested on why Mikey has a spider as a pet...however, the name proved more questionable than unusual and Raph asked, "Question...why the name Casey-butt?"

"Why, you may ask? Because his butt has a big web thingy and he's named after Casey, so together they make..." Mikey began, but got thrown off by Donnie.

"You already told me that part!" Donnie exclaimed.

"And I was gonna bring him in as Donnie's new project to see if he can be a mutant ninja spider! Won't that be awesome to let someone do the fighting for us?" asked Mikey.

Almost immediately, Leo, Donnie and Raph's reactions were completely puzzling, but they disagreed with the fact that a spider could do the work for them once it's mutated and Donnie said, "That is the most stupidest idea you've ever thought up of and you think that we're gonna let this spider do the work for us?"

"Well...it sounded cool when I thought about it." Mikey replied.

"I don't know...but for some reason, I kinda agree with Donnie on this one." Raph said, suddenly.

That shocked Donnie after hearing that and he said, "Raph...I didn't know you agreed with something I just said. Matter of fact, you never agree with anything I say."

"Mikey, it's a very bad idea to let a spider do the work for us...mutated or not." Leo added.

"Aww! You never let me do anything awesome! I thought that a spider would be better if it's mutated and fought with us. We'd be like a crime-stopping, butt-kicking quintet posse!" Mikey added.

"Even if it is mutated, that would be proven a huge impossibility to have it unmutated." Donnie stated.

"Well...if it did mutate, the first person he'd target...and possibly use as a prank test would be sensei." Mikey added.

"Sensei? Why would you want to sensei to be a part of that spider's test?" asked Raph, a little disturbed.

"It'd be fun. Casey-butt would use his web thing out of his butt and spray it all over sensei and once he wakes up, sensei would pee himself." Mikey said, giggling at the last part.

However...the three were unaware that Splinter's right behind Mikey and silently warned him about this and Mikey said, "Okay, maybe it wouldn't be the best thing to watch sensei pee, but I would take a picture of it if it happens."

Leo, Donnie and Raph stayed silent as they saw Splinter still standing behind Mikey and once Mikey found out why they're so quiet, he then said, "Sensei's right behind me, isn't he?"

"Very much so, Michaelangelo." Splinter replied.

Mikey gulps in nervousness as he slowly turns around to see a very heated yet calm Splinter standing and Mikey laughs nervously and said, "Hey, Sensei. Did you do something to your beard?"

"Michaelangelo...we are going to have a talk." Splinter said, very sternly.

* * *

Busted...stay tuned to see how Rocky meets the turtles for the very first time!


	18. Surprise Newcomer

And...Rocky sees the lair for the first time as well as the turtles!

* * *

Chapter 18: Surprise Newcomer

A couple of minutes later, April, Casey, Rocky and A.J. had walked towards the sewers and they hear distant voices from the further side of the sewer and Rocky was immediately alarmed by this and asked, "What was that? Is someone living there?"

"Yep, that's them. You'll like these guys." April added, looking at Rocky.

Rocky was a little nervous, but at the same time...really excited about this because this could be the most interesting thing he's come across since coming to New York City and he can see where he's gonna get himself into and from the minute they entered in the lair, Rocky and A.J. were completely blown away by how it looks like and didn't expect anything like this in a random sewer.

"Whoa..." Rocky said, amazed.

The sight of what it looks like goes far beyond his expectations; like a combination of a hang-out room and someone's home and as Rocky looks around, he couldn't get that frozen excited expression off of his face because it looks so much cooler in person and he asked, "How long have ya'll been hanging around down here?"

"Long time ago." April answered.

"Amazeballs..." Rocky said, stoked up.

"I'm gonna let the turtles know we're here." April said, walking off to find them.

Suddenly, a twinge of shock kinda surprised Rocky as he quickly turned around and asked, "Turtles?"

But April and Casey were already gone, leaving Rocky a little nervous and anxious to find out what are they gonna be like and so to ease his nerves, he sits down on one of the couches and takes some time to just expect what's gonna happen the minute he comes face-to-face with April and Casey's secret friends.

Just then, he was greeted by someone throwing a sai directly to the wall, which alarmed him and A.J. as well and he immediately got himself up and saw one of those secret friends with a red bandana and Rocky looked completely petrified and freaked out and as soon as he comes face-to-face with him, Rocky blinked his eyes several times and said, "How ya doing?"

"Who the heck are you?" asked that red bandana turtle.

Rocky's eyes widened much more deeply and asked, "You can talk?"

"Yeah, I can talk. Now who are you are how did you get here?" the red bandana turtle asked again.

Rocky puts his hands up in defense to avoid confrontation and he said, "I come in peace. I was told that there are people living in this sewer."

Just then, the red bandana turtle stuck out his sai and it immediately gave him a scare and A.J. was barking loudly and snarling as a warning to leave Rocky alone and the turtle said, "You better give me one reason why I shouldn't beat your face."

"I'm with Casey and April!" Rocky shouted.

And almost immediately, the turtle responded by a direct punch to Rocky's face, which sent him straight to the wall and A.J. immediately leaped up towards the turtle and pinned him down to the ground to stop fighting him, but the turtle kept fighting as he lunged at A.J. and tends to punch, kick and thrash him around the lair.

"A.J.! Leave him alone!" Rocky screamed.

Rocky immediately ran and jumped towards the turtle on his back and tried to stop him from hurting A.J., but the turtle thrashed Rocky down to the ground and he immediately punched him down and kept giving him blow after blow after blow and kicked him in the face with his foot, making Rocky fall to the ground. Rocky grunts in pain as he tries to stand up, but the turtle stomped on his stomach, preventing him to move any further.

Rocky's face was definitely full of fear because he can tell that he's gonna be knocked out in a second and he asked, "What are you gonna do?"

"Make you go down six feet under. And don't worry about Casey and April...I'll see to it that you won't mess with them ever again." the turtle responded, holding his sai.

"Dude...I don't know what your problem is. But I am not a threat to anyone...nor to Casey and April whatsoever. They told me to come over because I'm so curious as to why they're in the sewer." Rocky pleaded.

"Yeah, I don't believe you one bit." the turtle said, ready to knock him out.

Rocky shuddered and panicked so hard that he didn't know what's gonna hit him and once that turtle was ready for a serious hurting, Rocky screamed out, "HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"RAPHAEL!"

Suddenly, the turtle turned around and saw the others, plus Casey and April behind him in total shock as they see what they're about to do. April immediately ran over and asked, "What are you doing?!"

"Making sure this intruder doesn't step foot in here again." Raphael replied.

"He's not an intruder! He's our new friend!" April shouted back.

Rocky lets out a few sudden breaths as he stood himself up, unveiling some cuts, beat marks and bruises on his face and that shocked April and Casey to see Rocky get beaten up by Raph, yet not surprising for the others and Casey asked, "You okay, man?"

"I think I got a mini-PTSD." Rocky said, dusting himself off.

"Wait...so this guy is with you?" asked Raph.

"Yeah. We were willing to show him the lair and meet you guys." April replied.

A.J. comes over to Rocky, licking his face and Rocky chuckled as he patted A.J. and said, "I'm okay, boy."

Raph suddenly felt very stupid about what he had just did and comes over to Rocky and said, "Sorry, man. Sometimes I don't know what I'm thinking at times."

"That's an understatement." Mikey added.

Splinter comes over to Rocky and A.J. and said to them, "I must apologize for Raphael's behavior. I can assure you that we will have a long talk about it...and run a punishment for that conduct."

Rocky was definitely surprised to see a rat talk for the first time and he stands up and said, "Um...thank you. And...it's okay. My first few days of New York City haven't fared much better either."

"You're new to New York?" asked Leo.

"Just moved in there a few days ago from California." Rocky answered.

Leo comes over towards Rocky and he said, "So...what's your name, man?"

"I'm Rocky Joel Elias Zuckerburg. Just call me Rocky and this is my dog, A.J." Rocky said, politely.

"Nice to meet you, Rocky. I'm Leonardo and these are my brothers Donatello, Michaelangelo and Raphael and our master and father, Splinter." Leo replied.

"Nice to meet you all...and Raphael, we met. I just wished that I had a much better greeting than getting my face sliced like a country ham." Rocky answered.

"So...you know Casey and April?" asked Donnie.

"Yeah, we go to school together. Can I ask...how did you live here?" asked Rocky.

* * *

And Rocky gets to know the turtles a little! Stay tuned!


	19. How They Came to Be

And Rocky gets to know the turtles and Splinter a little more.

* * *

Chapter 19: How They Came to Be

At Splinter's room, Rocky listened to this story where Splinter became a mutant rat and how he adopted four baby turtles that are also mutated and with each part of the story, Rocky has never been more amazed than he's ever been at this point and how they came to become ninja fighting students and an unlikely family and it's very intriguing for him to hear it directly from the person taking them in.

"...and I train them to the best of their ability to see if they can function as a well-oiled team. Each of them has an individual purpose when it comes to fighting and once they get their training well done, it's their duty to save the people in this city with their endurance, bravery, strength and above all...their brilliance." Splinter stated.

"Wow...you must be a really great ninja warrior." Rocky said, blown away.

"Well...I do not consider myself a ninja warrior. I was a ninja fighter back in Japan and I teach my sons how to become better warriors amongst themselves." Splinter answered.

"That's cool. So, you've been in this sewer for 15 years?" Rocky asked.

"Yes, we have." Splinter replied.

Rocky couldn't imagine living cooped up underground for 15 years and he's amazed that they've stayed down for that long and asked, "How do you guys not freak out at being under the surface for so long?"

"Because the human world would not accept us as the way we are. Plus, the bathrooms up there are very filthy." Splinter answered.

Rocky was a little lost by that last answer and tilted his head with that and said, "Not all bathrooms up there are filthy. Some are just a little clean."

"So...how did you come here to us?" asked Splinter.

"Honestly...the first time around, I saw Casey and April going in the sewer a few days ago and I was like, 'What they doing in that sewer?' which I thought was really odd. But I just didn't put my nose in their business. It wasn't until tonight that I saw them fighting off some weird robots with machine laser guns. I thought that it was a little unusual." Rocky answered.

"The Kraang droids?" asked Donnie, surprisedly.

"I think that's what they are. What the heck's a Kraang anyway?" asked Rocky.

"The kraang is a mutated monster that controls any robot to turn the entire people of New York into robot creatures to take over and it can take anyone." Leo responded.

"What do they look like?" asked Rocky.

Just then, Donnie showed a picture of a Kraang to Rocky and he seemed grossed out by how it looks like and said, "Is that a brain with eyes, legs and a mouth?"

"That's a kraang." Donnie answered.

Rocky shuddered at that picture and gave it back to Donnie and said, "Man...and I thought any living brain should've been cooked, deep-fried, broiled or experimented."

"Broiled brain?" asked Mikey, a little interested.

"Well...it's hard to explain. You see...my parents went to Paris one time and they told me that in this one restaurant that they serve calves' brains." Rocky responded.

Most of the turtles, plus Splinter, Casey and April were pretty digsusted by that revelation and Raph asked, "They didn't eat it, did they?"

"Sadly, yes. And they said it's the most disgusting thing they've ever served in Paris; next to escargot." Rocky answered.

"What is escargot?" asked Leo, confused.

"Escargot is french for snails." Rocky responded.

April's jaw dropped after hearing that and Casey seemed disturbed after that and he said, "And they eat it too?"

"Yep. People in France...mostly Paris...eat snails and when they bite into it, they say it tastes like chicken." Rocky answered.

Casey groans after that and said, "Okay, I would never set foot in Paris if they eat there. Can we please move on?"

"Okay. Anyways...that ain't the worst of those droids or whatever, but I saw some ninja bitch trying to attack Casey and April, but my dog bit her butt so hard that you thought he ate an entire Christmas ham." Rocky responded.

"A ninja what?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Some chick named Karai or something." Rocky answered.

Leo widened his eyes at that and he seemed shocked that him and Karai might've crossed paths earlier and said, "You saw Karai? When?"

"Earlier tonight. Why, is she your girlfriend or something?" asked Rocky.

"No. She's not my girlfriend." Leo answered.

"And even if she was, I'd tell him to break with her immediately because she's not trustworthy." Raph responded.

"So...you said that your dog bit Karai?" asked Donnie.

"That's right. I think A.J. became protective of April and Casey, even though A.J. doesn't care that much for Casey." Rocky replied.

Casey scoffs at that particular response and looks at A.J. for a second before the dog snorts at him and Casey rolled his eyes in response to telling him off and he said, "Whatever."

"Speaking of Casey...I want you to meet my new pet spider, Casey-butt." Mikey said, revealing the spider.

Donnie facepalmed at this and just seemed completely annoyed with Mikey bringing in the spider while Casey got completely offended that Mikey would name a spider after him with a butt attached to it and said, "Really, Mikey? Casey-butt? You couldn't pick a better name that doesn't involve me?"

"Well...I only named it because it carries a big case in his butt." Mikey replied.

And then Donnie looks at the name and figures that this would be Casey Jones' nickname to use and he asked, "Hey, Casey...can I call you that name?"

"Uh, no!" Casey exclaimed.

Rocky could see that this is the new normal as far as hanging with them goes and with them around, it does have a mixture of dysfunctional and awesome and he asked Splinter, "Are they always like this?"

"You do not know the half of it." Splinter said, stroking his long goatee.

* * *

Looks like things are getting more interesting. Sorry if I've been away for so long! Stay tuned to see more and just be patient with me, please!


	20. New Alliance

A new alliance with the turtles are finally entered!

* * *

Chapter 20: New Alliance

After meeting the turtles, Rocky was completely blown away and he was definitely amazed to hear that these are ninja turtles living under the sewer and he looks at them and he could imagine that these are the types of guys that he'd go to school with...if they're humans. April comes towards Rocky and she asked, "So...what do you think?"

"I think this is the most interesting thing I've ever seen before. I'm starting to like it here though." Rocky replied.

"You ought to see their ninja skills, dude. They're like, total boss!" Casey exclaimed.

Rocky widens his eyes in response and that and he seems very enthusiastic about this and said, "I want to see that in person."

"Oh, you would, huh?" asked Leo, coming over with a smile.

Minutes later, they head back to Splinter's room as the turtles show Rocky their ninja moves and as Rocky got a front row seat, all four of the turtles showed off by sparring with each other with their own individual weapons and Rocky just saw them doing some flipping, spinning, kicking and every ounce of martial arts movements they just did and as Rocky watched, he became completely amazed and awestruck by it as if it was like they're actual pros.

Soon enough, he saw them spar with each other and it's like witnessing art come to life as they spar with each other and he just got so mesmerized by it that he just had to whip out his camera and just film it, but April stopped him mid-way and he set his phone down. The whole sparring session show-off lasts for 8 minutes and Rocky was just awestruck by everything he's seen.

After that, all the turtles looked at Rocky for a second and Donnie asked, "So...what do you think?"

"Well...of all the times I've been enrolled in a couple of martial arts training in between Malibu and New Orleans, I've never seen anything more awesomer than what I just saw. You guys are the real deal." Rocky said, excitedly.

"They are as real as it gets. Have you done any martial arts training?" asked Splinter.

"Only once or twice every summer. I do some in Malibu and then some in New Orleans or Biloxi. But I don't practice as often. Only when it's necessary or if it's really needed and not use it for personal gain." Rocky answered.

Splinter widened his eyes at Rocky's answer and everyone else was surprised to hear that coming from him and Casey said, "I'm speechless right now."

"That's amazing." Donnie replied, almost breathless.

Rocky nods his head at that and he said, "Well...that's just how the butterfly flows."

Then, some of them were a little confused by what Rocky just said and some were raising their eyebrows at this expression while some just stayed dead silent and Mikey asked, "Uh...what does that mean, dude?"

"It's a southern expression for that's how life goes." Rocky replied.

Splinter tilted his head a little bit, based on Rocky's accent because it's so distinct and very different from what anything sounds like before and asked, "Your accent...it's very different."

"Oh...I'm from the Deep South, sir. I'm half Cajun, born from the bayou in Louisiana. But like I said, I'm in between New Orleans and Biloxi, Mississippi." Rocky replied.

"So...how did you even live in California?" asked Leo.

"Well...we move around a lot. I was originally from Louisiana and then we moved to Malibu when I was six because my dad has a huge culinary career job there for 10 years and then, my dad decided to take it to New York City and open a new pizzeria with the flavors taking in from New Orleans to the Deep South to California and bring it here." Rocky replied.

"Wow...I wanna find that place!" Mikey said, completely excited.

Leo contained Mikey's hyper-excitement by just putting his hand on his face and said, "Mikey...keep cool, please."

Rocky chuckled softly at this and said, "I don't think I've ever met anyone who's that excited about pizza."

"You'd be surprised." Raph stated.

A few minutes later, Rocky and A.J. were about to head back home before his parents do first and Splinter said, "I hope you come back here for a visit."

"Anytime. I'm glad I met you guys for the first time." Rocky replied.

"So do we, dude. We should totally chill sometime." Mikey said, elbowing Rocky.

Rocky chuckled in response and said, "Yeah...pretty much."

With that, Casey and April departed alongside Rocky and A.J. as they left the lair and make their way abck to the surface as the turtles look on and they seem very content with meeting Rocky for the first time and Leo said, "This guy's pretty cool."

"Yeah, he is." Raph agreed.

"I don't know...but it feels as if we got a new alliance on our shells." Donnie responded.

"If he's cool with Casey and April, he's cool with us." Mikey said, smiling.

* * *

Two more chapters left! Stay tuned!


	21. The Pact

And after Rocky's first encounter with the turtles, Casey and April make a pact with Rocky to never speak of it. Here's how it goes down...

* * *

Chapter 21: The Pact

Soon afterwards, April, Casey, Rocky and A.J. popped out of the sewer as April opens the lid to check and see if anyone else is walking around and once the coast is clear, they stepped back to the surface on solid ground and as April closed the lid back, Rocky was definitely amazed by what he had seen and he said, "Wow...that was definitely amazing. I never expected the fact that I'd meet your secret friends...that are talking ninja turtles."

"Well...you don't know the half of it." Casey stated.

As the four of them made their way back to their respective homes, Rocky looks at Casey and April for a second and said, "So...how long have you guys known them?"

"We've known them for a long time. They're the only friends that we'd hang out with underground, but we never tell anyone else about it because if word gets out, things might go crazy." April answered.

Just to hear that April and Casey have never told anyone about this to anyone else really made him think that there might be something there that some people might find it crazy to believe that there are mutant ninja turtles living under a sewer, which in perspective...seems very unlikely and very strange. But with regards to Casey and April, if they're okay with it as long as they tell anyone or even knows about it, he'll keep it a secret as well.

"I see. And you've never introduced them to anyone else?" asked Rocky.

"That's right. Which is why you have to promise us that you can't tell anyone about this. The turtles don't want to be exposed to the world or any other human contact because who knows what would happen if they saw some wlaking, talking mutants roaming around New York City. It's already seen it's share of strange things." April added.

"April's right. And I've seen all things strange before." Casey agreed.

Rocky looked at Casey's mask and said, "Does the hockey mask count as strange?"

Casey unmasked his mask and glared at Rocky at that particular comment and said, "No. That doesn't count. Me and April took a pact that we tell no one else about the turtles. So you have to follow through it as well."

Rocky nodded his head in agreement and said, "You have my word. Where I'm from, when someone makes their word valid, they keep their word like locking a Fort Knox bank. Plus, I keep secrets at lot...so I don't tell my parents anything anyway. You can rest assure that your secret is safe with me. If I blab, let the boogeyman drag me down from this here corner and drag me straight to the underground."

April and Casey looked at Rocky in a weird way after making that comment about the boogeyman, but it did confirm that no matter what, he will keep this a secret and April said, "Okay...as freaked out about the boogeyman mentioning, you are keeping your word, right?"

"Definitely. Scout's honor." Rocky replied.

With that mindset, April stuck out her hand and Casey stuck out his and Rocky did so after that and suddenly, A.J.'s paw was on top of Rocky's and Casey's and they looked at A.J. for a second and Rocky chuckled and said, "I think A.J. is gonna keep it a secret too."

"He's a dog, you know. They can't talk." Casey stated.

A.J. receives a growl towards Casey and made a face that pretty much reads 'I'm watching you' as he walks to the front door and waits on Rocky for a second and April said, "I think A.J. and Casey got beef."

"Yeah, I know that look from my dog. It's his 'I'm gonna go to the bathroom on your face when I see you again' kind of look. Trust me, I've been through that one before." Rocky added, walking up the steps.

Casey rolled his eyes at that warning that Rocky interpreted from A.J. and he said, "You know what? I'm not taking any crap from A.J."

"No, but A.J.'s gonna come close to it though. One time, he didn't like one of my friends from Malibu Beach because he's always bugging him, so he got him back by leaving a huge number two on his helmet and got a head full of dog poop on his hair. After that, he gained a newfound respect for my dog and never messed with him again." Rocky explains.

Casey scoffs at this and after hearing that story, he can tell that he needs to keep himself a further distance from that dog as possible, but Rocky didn't want both of them to have a bitter rivalry and said, "I think you guys will get along soon. The only way that Rocky will be cool with you is if you feed him some meat or kibbles."

"Whatever." Casey said, scoffing.

"He'll come around, hopefully. See you at school tomorrow?" asked April, smiling.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Rocky said, happily.

With that, both Casey and April walk off as Rocky heads back to the house with A.J. and as they enter inside, they couldn't believe all the stuff that had happened just earlier and he definitely knows that there is something interesting about New York City and he said, "I think I'm starting to like New York City now."

* * *

Sounds like Rocky's got a change of heart about NYC...almost. Stay tuned for one more chapter where we see Lukas.


	22. Envy on the New Kid

Final chapter with focus on Lukas as his rivalry with Rocky deepens...

* * *

Chapter 22: Envy on the New Kid

At the Upper East Side Neighborhood of Manhattan

Lukas was walking around his parents' Manhattan penthouse apartment and as he walks to his room, a coarsing twinge of jealousy, rage, wrath and ultimate pride seeped into his brain as he can't stop thinking about his new rival, Rocky. Lukas knew from the minute that he set foot in Roosevelt High School that he would be a complete threat to his social elite circle, despite him not being a part of it. And that's the main issue he's dealing with; he's not one of them.

If there's one thing Lukas is threatened with more than anything, it's new kids coming to the school like he and his posse owns the place and doesn't want any unwanted outsiders coming in to disrupt their inner circle and since Rocky's the new kid, he feels a sudden amount of vulnerability that his popularity is gonna be overshadowed by Rocky. Especially with the fact that the school dance is being moved to Rocky's dad's pizzeria place over the new penthouse apartment on this neighborhood.

That's the number-one reason why there's such a string of envy and hatred towards Rocky and that it's gonna be the party of the century at the high school and he'll be the most well known kid at the school and he's taking that as a huge threat and it puts him in a position where his popularity is gonna be shattered.

As he looks around his room, he sees every single amount of material that has made him well known; over $2 million pairs of clothes, a pair of sneakers that cost $800, $4,000 Diorgio Harmani sunglasses, $10,000 gold watch, $450 suits and ties and a picture of his precious ride that he calls 'Manhattan Lady', his white Torvette, valued at over $250,000. As much as he's well known for his material stuff and his parents' humongous bank roll, he fears that all of that means nothing if everyone's gonna focus on Rocky's party.

He walks out of his room and makes his way over to the upstairs balcony as he looks at the city and all the while he's looking, he's thinking about how to eliminate the threat at the school that he can't shake off. He knows that his posse already has a huge dislike/hatred for the new kids, but Rocky fits into the new category, but in a much higher level of threating their social popularity and Rocky is in their red area.

With a fit of anger steeped into his brain, Lukas said, "There is no way that I'm gonna let the dorks of the world take over this school. Make no mistake, me and my posse will bring Rocky down and turn the whole school against him. He will pay for taking everything that I set the grounds for."

But Rocky isn't the only target; Lukas will also go after April and Casey because he sees them as an even bigger threat to popular elite...particularly April O'Neil for defending Rocky in the first place and a devious smile planted on his face confirms that he's gonna get revenge against Rocky and he said, "Rocky...this is just the beginning. I'm gonna tear you down and I'll make sure that you, April and that ugly hockey guy will get what's coming to you."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **CLIFFHANGER! What's gonna happen next?! Find out in The New Californian Kid, part 2!**_


End file.
